Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Rangers Saga
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Saga is the Prequel Arc to the War Of The Wizards MMPR Saga, This series focuses around Francine Elis, At the time Hampton and her team of Power Rangers Defending San Fransisco and an event known as Woodstock from an intergalactic villain by the name of Groarke The Conquer and the returning Zerak The Butcher
1. Opening

**POWER RANGERS!**

 **POWER RANGERS!**

 **POWER RANGERS!**

 **POWER RANGERS!**

The opening scene shows Kira the Kind having to sacrifice herself for the world before Zerak's final mental cord snapping that lead to the beginning of this war for free will, it slowly went over the fifteen teams Zeran had lost over the years. The scene switches to San Francisco showing the soon to be Groovy Rangers.

 **IN A WORLD FULL OF DARKNESS,**

The scene switches to one Francice Hampton fighting off some Tenga warriors in the background with an image of her smiling overlaying it.

 **Bridgit Mendler as Francine Hampton**

 **ONE TEAM MUST FIGHT TO SURVIVE!**

The scene switches to one women protesting violence before having to resort to it against the Tenga warriors while she is seen smiling in the overlay.

 **Miranda Cosgrove as Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie**

 **TRY TO BREAK THE CHAINS OF EVIL!**

Scene switches to a bulky and muscular young man with a chain wrapped around his waist in the background seen dealing with the Tengas with this very chain while the overlay has him spinning it around with a smirk.

 **Josh Peck as Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier**

The scene than switches to a young Musician performing at battle of the bands before the event is broken up by the Tenga's where him and another friend of him are seen fighting the Tenga's while the two overlays are seen back to back like best friends.

 **Tyler Williams as Leon "Strings" Whatley**

 **Colin Morgan as Jeremy "The Man With A Plan" Gatts**

 **THIS IS FREE WILLS LAST CHANCE!**

The scene switches to one, Zeran Smith also known as "Zeran The Merciful" fighting off some Tengas while having fun by transforming some into bunnies while the overlay has him dusting his suit off before smiling at the camera.

 **Johnny Depp as Zeran Smith.**

 **SO TAKE THE RIGHT STANCE!**

Scene switches once again to show a girl in pink taking down some Tengas while her overlay is seen clapping hands with Francince before smiling to the Camera.

 **Kelli Berglund as Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens**

Lasly the scene switches to space with two mysterious figures watching over the earth in disgust for it before one calls out an order as the overlays look to the camera's as their faces are anything but pleasant. While one has an evil, sadistic smirk on their face the other one its hard to tell.

 **Kirk** Thornto **as Groarke The Conquer**

 **Tim Curry as** Zerak **The Butcher**

 **HOLD TIGHT, KEEP FREE WILL ALIVE!**

The scene switches to all six power rangers morphed before Francine Hampton, red ranger and leader orders a blast with the power blaster that destroys a monster sent down by Groarke.

 **GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

The scene switches to the rangers doing battle with Groarke and Zerak's forces before switching again to a young surfer coming in out of the water after catching a massive wave running a hand through his hair.

 **Owen Willson as Shane**

 **DON'T EVER STOP THE FIGHT!**

The scene switches to space to the arrival of a figure with a Z-staff while Zerak nods at him and smirk the figure glowing a bright red after being informed of whats going on with the invasion of earth.

 **Ed Neil as Lord Zedd**

 **GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

The scene switched to all the rangers drawing their weapons ready for battle before charging into a swarm of Tenga warriors.

 **YOU WILL RISE UP TO THE TOP!**

A shot was shown with the Power Ax, Power Bow, Power Daggers, Power Lance, Power Sword and Power Mace forming together to form the iconic power Blaster ready to fire.

 **FREE WILL FOREVER!**

The scene switched to a shot of the Tyrannosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabretooth Tiger Zords letting out a roar bellow them stood the six groovy rangers ready to do battle.

 **GROOVY RANGERS, ALL TOGETHER!**

The scene than switched to the Megazord forming and entering battle with monsters one iconic one of Groarke's forces known as the Vulture Enforcer, one recurring Soldier of Groarke's The Rangers have been known to do battle with on a number of occasions The scene quickly switches to each ranger, The red ranger wearing a prototype battlizer before the logo zoomed in past them.


	2. Prelude To The End?

The war for free will continues and has been nothing short of brutal and bloody, Fifteen teams of Power Rangers, one-hundred and fifty lives lost in the battle for free will and the numbers just seemed to be climbing whenever Zeran was around. On the world of Eagole Zeran, President Eagole Skysoarer, Skylos Skysoarer. we're in front of five graves and the giant grave behind them read "Here lies Sky Squadron, they fought to their last breath". The young wizard held his head over his eyes. "Sky Squadron...I'm sorry..." He muttered in tears. "Zeran my freind..." President Eagole Skysoarer stated placing a hand on his shoulder. "150 lives, Fifteen Teams of Rangers...gone because of that THING!" Zeran said to himself.

"Zeran, just so you know me and father don't hold any thing against you, It wasn't your fault." Skysoarer stated before contiuing. "Zeran...may I make a request." Skysoarer finally asked. "What is it boy?" Zerak asked. "With your permision I'd like to re form Sky Squadron." He stated. Zeran closed his eyes than opened them. "Skylos ...its funny you should mention that, funny as in Ironic..come here boy." Zeran said causing Skylos to blink before Zeran pulled out of his pocket, and two both mens surprise it was the red Sky Squadron morpher. "What the-" Skylos muttered in shock before Zeran pulled out the remaining nine morphers.. "The rangers and I did a little re programing that way in case any of them should die, the morphers would return to me also Skylor, There is a message installed on the morpher.." Zeran explained. Skylos blinked pressing the button as an Image of Skylar appeared in front of him. "Little brother..." He muttered. "Hello Big brother bird.." He started as Skylos squinted. "Even when gone he still calls me that?!" Skylos stated rather annoyed. "If your getting this, than it means I'm gone, I only hope that I died protecting this planet, I had Zeran, train you in case something were to ever happen to me, and if your getting this message than something did, if thats the case this is my last request to you, not as brothers but one fighter to another..." Skylar stated as Skylos smiled. "There you go with the respect stuff again little beak face..." He said but a tear was coming from his right eye. "I always thoguht you would make a better leader than me, you always practiced caution more, so my last request is this, take this morpher, re form Sky Squadron...and you will take over where I left off you will be the red Sky Squadron Ranger...goodbye big brother..." It said as the image ended.

Skylos's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Me? Oh wow.." Skylos said before taking the morpher. "I will not let you down little brother, I'll be the best red ranger I can." Skylos stated as he turned to the president. "Now, we need to start putting Sky Squadron back together as soon as possible it appears an intergalactic force known as Makillah Gorillah is on his way to the planet." Eagole stated. "SIR!" Skylos shouted as Eagole turned to Zeran. "And Zeran, why don't you head to the Planet Terra and re gain your mindset." He stated as Zeran nodded slowly standing up. "Thank you my friends..." He said as Skylos smiled. "Don't worry you will always have a home here..." he said causing the wizard nodded before disappearing through a time magic spell.

Though the portal through time Zeran sighed to himself holding his head. "I haven't felt this bad since the betrayal of the Enforcer Rangers...Raymar...you had so much potential why...why my boy why..." He muttered to himself looking forward towards the Portal.

 _~Flashback~_

 _The year was 2858 or rather S.D or Space Date 772 Civilizations at evolved massively over time yet that didn't stop evil from running a muck. Inside the Command Center Zeran and Zordon were looking on as a team of rangers were causing a muck all around causing Zordon to sigh. "To think...they used to have all the potential in the world..." Zordon muttered. "Your orders Sensei?" Zeran questioned causing Zordon to take a deep breath. "Prepare the Candles..." Zordon stated. "I was afraid of this...very well I wish It didn't come to this but these rangers leave me no choice..." Zeran said turning to a part of the command center that hold candles. "SHADAHADUS SUMMONUS CANDELUS!" Zeran shouted summoning five candles before falling to one knee. "By all that's holy...I HATE doing that..always takes a lot out of me." Zeran panted. "Shadhadus restorus..." Zordon muttered before a bright aura surrounded Zeran as he slowly stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you Sensei.." Zeran said causing Zordon to smile._

 _"Now then, Alpha prepare the Energy draining." Zordon ordered. "Right Zordon, Ai-yi-yi-yi... I hate having to do this..." Alpha groaned almost in disappointment before pressing a few buttons as electricity flew into each of the five candles. "Now, comes the hardest part...Apprentice...Call the Enforcer Rangers..." Zordon instructed. "Right Sensei..." Zeran said taking a deep breath. "Where did I go wrong..." Zeran muttered to himself. "How many times do I have to tell you rangers, never call me the O.L.D word!" Zeran snapped. "And since when have we given a damn?" Raymar asked. "Ugh! Just get to the command center on the double!" Zeran ordered. "Yeah, yeah" Raymar muttered before the five, Enforcer Rangers teleported into the command center. "SHADAHADUS CHAINUS!" The voice of Zordon bellowed before a gold chain shot out chaining the five enforcer rangers to the docking bay. "WHAT THE?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Raymar snapped._

 _"Don't play dumb with me Raymar, I know EXACTLY what the five of you have done with the Powers me and Zordon ENTRUSTED to you five! Lets start with you Sabrina, You, your nothing more than a monster you Slaughtered a great deal of innocence men, women and children just because they wouldn't give Zake protection money?! Not to mention you drank the blood of the people you slaughtered?! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME GIRL!" Zeran snapped. "and Jennifer" Zeran said tightening his fists. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CUT OF THAT BOY'S PRIVATES JUST BECAUSE OF HIS CRUSH ON YOU!" Zeran snapped as he slowly took a few deep breaths to re compose himself. "and you Benn, to think you once had the most potential and threw it all away using your powers to gain control of drug gangs just so you could create a Fiyanite Cartel!" Zeran growled before turning to the Black Ranger. "Aarav... you were once a man I considered a friend, but then...you started abusing your powers just to have people give you protection money!" Zeran snapped. "And finally you Raymar...you are the worst out of your whole team!" Zeran said running a hand through his hair. "You why, you killed your entire family in cold blood and FOR WHAT?! MONEY!" Zeran snapped as Zordon finally was able to speak up._

 _"And finally all five of you are accused of breaking the five ranger codes. One, Never use your power for personal gain, two never escalate a battle unless gatling forces you two three, keep your identity a secret no one must know your a power ranger, four do not kill unless it is a LAST RESORT and finally never abuse your powers to fit your own benefits you five broke all five of them!" Zordon snapped. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves rangers?!" Zordon bellowed. "Yeah, you overgrown head..you have no understand or ambition, the only thing you are is a pansy ass wuss who doesn't understand Power, the only thing you care about is "Peace in this universe." Pathetic. all that matters in this world is a the new order and POWER and once we are free you two will be the first to be executed!" Raymar snapped as Zoron closed his eyes trying to keep his cool. "Now That was uncalled for Raymar and you know it!" Zeran snapped. "Pft whatever, Oldman both of you are still stuck in the past, this is Space Date 772 for crying out loud get with the times! This world is all about power!" Raymar snapped as Zordon's tube was slowly starting to glow red. Zeran noticed this and blinked. "Uh-oh! I know when Zordon's tube starts to glow red he's getting angry okay Zeran, time to quickly step out of the way." Zeran muttered to himself zooming to the side._

 _"You wouldn't understand you have a heart, a fucking useless piece of shit! what your wife saw in you I have no ide-" Raymar started. "ENOUGH!" Zordon finally snapped a wave of energy slamming the Enforcer Rangers back against their current prison causing Zeran to jump. "EEP! Zeran started jumping out of his skin. "YOU LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU SACK OF CRAP! YOU WOULDN'T BE SO TOUGH IF YOU WERE OUTSIDE THAT TIME WARP WE'D CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Raymar growled. "No...no you wouldn't." Zordon explained. "And what makes you say that you old fool!" Raymar snapped. "Because you arrogant little twit! ZORDON'S MAGIC IS WHAT HELPED STABILIZE THE MORPHIN GRID! WITHOUT HIM YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THOSE POWERS!" Zeran snapped. At which point Raymar smiled deviously. "That's what you think Jackass.." Raymar said. "What are you talking about?" Zeran asked. "Because you idiot I've been figuring out a way to harness the power of the morphin grid!" Raymar snapped. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE?!" Zeran stated. "Oh I do, because If I have anything to say about these powers will REMAIN OURS!" Raymar snapped. "That's just it Raymar, you won't HAVE a choice if you answer this question wrong, now you five can do one of two things you Can hand over those coins willingly or...me and m Apprentice will take them by force!" Zordon bellowed. "Ohhh so the great Zordon wants to take us on, why don't you un do this chains and face us and we will happily kick your ass because the fact is, we're smarter, more popular and when it comes right down to it we are better then you!" Raymar snapped. "So In the end that is the choice you make, and now you must live with the consequence of that...my fallen apprentices!" Zordon stated opening his eyes. "Consequences-" Raymar started. "SHADAHADUS DRAINUS!" Zordon bellowed as suddenly the five of them were shocked by lighting from five candles. "GAH! WHAT THE?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Raymar snapped. "Enforcer Rangers...you forced us to do something we hoped we would NEVER have to come to. You've forced us to unveil the Candle Project..." Zeran muttered. "What the hell is the Candle Project!" Raymar snapped. "Quite simple Raymar, each time you morph from here on out these Candles will drain some of you power before eventually you will be stripped of them!" Zordon snapped . "WHAT?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Raymar snapped. "THESE ARE OUR POWERS OLD MAN! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM US!" Benn snapped. "No your wrong Loros we have every right to, Me and Zordon Sensei gave you those powers, and we can take them away!" Zeran stated. "Apprentice, im afraid draining there powers may not be enough though, they've become nothing short of Monsters." Zordon explained._

 _"You're right Enforcer Rangers, from this moment on you five will be banished to a pocket dimension until me and Zordon can figure out what to do with you!" Zeran ordered. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US OLD MAN! WE ARE THE LAW AND ORDER OF THIS WORLD!" Raymar snapped. "I can and we just did NOW SENSEI!" Zeran instructed. "SHADAHADUS OPENUS!" Zordon shouted as suddenly a portal opened up above them wind began blowing. "SHADAHADUS CHAINUS! RELEASEUS!" Zeran shouted as the chains slowly came out the Rangers one by one being taken into the portal. "WE WON'T FORGET THIS OLD MAN! YOU AND ZORDON WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY WHEN WE ESCAPE WE ARE GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF AND TAKE CONTROL OF THE MORPHIN GRID AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING UNIVERSE!" Raymar shouted as Zeran summoned a cream pie. "AH BITE ME RAYMAR!" Zeran shouted splatting the red ranger with the pie forcing him to let go of what he was holding onto before disappearing into the dimension. "SHADAHADUS CLOSEUS!" Zordon shouted closing the portal._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Raymar...everyone...Why? You had all the potential in the world and then you threw it all away for what? Power?..now I know how Sensei felt when my brother went mad." Zeran muttered before zooming into the time portal. Meanwhile, in the depths of space, a flock of Vulture like creatures were seen flying side by side a space cruiser. "Lord Groarke, we are four hours from Earth's Atmosphere," One of the soldiers said.

"Good...land us on the moon as soon as possible." the voice from inside the ships control deck said before another one of the soldiers spoke. "By the way milord, an old friend of yours awaits for you on Terra's moon." He said as Groarke coughed. "Land and prepare the life preservation field!" Groarke ordered. "Yes sir!" The general shouted. The ship slowly began descending onto Earth's moon. Groarke's ship opened up as the Dictator of the Vultarians slowly made his way out from his ship.

Suddenly, from behind a crater a man a small cropped hair and a bearded mustache, Steely blue eyes that looked like they lacked any sort of compassion in them. He was dressed in a dark cloke wore a black and Silver attire that gave him an eerie and intimidating look. "It been a while, my old friend, I see father time has not been kind." the man stated with a smirk as Groarke looked up. "Easy for you to say Zerak, you're from Zendaria!" Groarke growled. Zerak was unphased by this and waggled a finger at him. "Touche, however, my dear friend, I may have a solution to your problem," Zerak stated with an evil smirk. "You do?" He asked. Zerak simply nodded before pulling out a vivle with a grin. "You, BRING THAT HERE!" Groarke ordered causing the Tenga to squawk before flying over and taking it from Zerak turning around and bowing at Groarke's feet before the Vultarian took the vile looked at it before gasping.

"Is this?!" Groarke asked before Zerak nodded. "Yes, waters from the sacred pool, with all due respect to your people their lifespan was not all that great." Zerak stated causing Groarke to scoff. "don't remind me..." Groarke growled before looking at the vile and laughed evilly. "Sorry Repear, you're going to have to wait a lot longer for this old bird!" Groarke laughed. Groarke uncorked the bottle and gulped it down before squawking in pain. Suddenly, the old wrinkles slowly began disappearing. Suddenly, his grey eyes slowly began gaining red becak in his eyes, his vision coming back to him before his wings extended out back to full strength. "LORD GROARKE! YOUR YOUTH IS RETURNED!" his general shouted. "Ahhh...thank you my friend...but tell me what brings you to Terra?" Groarke asked. "Quite simple, I'm here to reignite the war to destroy the most evil, diabolical thing in this Universe!" Zerak snapped. "Ahh...so you wish to begin the war to destroy free will, it seems our goals cross once again." Groarke stated with an evil smirk. "Yes, so alliance?" Zerak asked extending his hand as Groarke grabbed it and they shook hands before turning their attentions towards the planet near them, Earth.

* * *

 _Wizard Log #1_

 _Well, here I am once again, my mother's homeworld of Terra, again another team of Power Rangers_ have _met their end and I'm beginning to lose hope in this war. Every Time I nearly have my brother he summons that THING and_ compete _destroys the team I've taught. Maybe Skylar is right, maybe I do need some time to get my head back together...but I keep asking myself, how many more lives must be lost before my_ brothers _mad quest will be satisfied?!_ anyways for now _this is Zeran Smith, sighing out._


	3. Tide Of War Changes Part 1

Zeran took a long sigh before closing his book he was writing in. "Now to find out where on earth I am..." Zeran muttered before turning to the side and noticed a bridge that was the one mile wide, one point seven mile long channel across an ocean. "Golden Gate Bridge? By all thats Holy I'm in San Francisco!" Zeran shouted before suddenly he noticed a strange couple with rainbow like clothes walking past him. "Okaaaaaaaaay? Earth's style has...definitely changed since I was last here, I'll worry about it later I need sometime to myself..." Zeran muttered walking over to a park dubbed "Golden Gate Park" as he sat down on a bench in the park and sighed.

"Got room for one more?" a voice said causing Zeran to look up and spotted an older looking man who looked like he was a principal. "Oh sorry, didn't notice you there yes of course." Zeran stated as the older man sat down next to Zeran looking up into the sky. "Quite the nice weather eh?" the man questioned. "Yes, quite warm but, that's normal for California weather." Zeran commented. "so you look like a man who's seen quite a lot of bloodshed. you a veteran?" The man asked causing Zeran to nod. "Something like that, I was apart of the team that raided Dachau." Zeran explained causing the man to squint.

"Dachau...nasty event in our history..." The man stated with a sigh. "So what brings you to San Francisco?" The man finally asked after a long pause. "Oh you know, looking to settle down get my head back on straight the works." Zeran explained causing the man to nod. "I understand, after wars that is normally the best thing to do." He stated rubbing under his chin. "Now this is going to seem out of the blue but uh, we are kind of lacking in two classes for teachers can you teach?" The man asked. "That does seem out of the blue but before I answer um what is your name?" Zeran questioned in confusion. "Oh right where are my manners the name Ernest Franklin at your service, Principal at George Washington High." He said extending his hand. "Zeran, Zeran Smith. As for your question PFT can I teach HA!" Zeran laughed pulling out suitcase revealing a crap ton of teaching Degrees.

The man looked over Zeran's briefcase with his multiple teaching Degrees the ones that stood out Mathematics, Physics, Biologiy, Ethics and many others were in his briefcase as the man thought for a moment before bringing out his clipboard. "So...Mr. Smith, how are you on teaching double classes?" He asked with a smile. "Oh bah it's nothing, let me guess missing two teachers?" He questioned. "You'd be right on now then-" He started. "PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" A woman's voice shouted as the two of them turned around. She was a women with a short curly hair who looked in 50s who was wearing a conservative secretary dress. "Ah Betsy what is it?" He asked. "You're needed back at school its trouble." She panted. "Let me guess, Brawl with one Francine Hampton involved?" He asked as the women known as Betsy nodded causing the man to sign. "Of course it feels like it's almost once every two months with Francine..." He grumbled.

"Pardon me Zeran..." He muttered standing up and grumbled to himself heading into the school. "Hmmm I don't know something is telling me to follow well eh what they hey I got nothing more to do right." Zeran said slowly following the Principal. Once Inside Zeran flinched as he saw a right hook nail a blonde right on the eye sending her into the lockers banging her head against the lockers. "You wanna repeat that Miranda?!" The women snapped, she was a blonde haired woman who was current dawning the look of this era of earth but one thing that stood out was a bright red shirt. "I said Francine, you and that godless heathen dyke girlfreind of yours don't belong in this school." The girl known as Miranda scowled. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Francine snapped in anger.

Francine quickly delivered a right hook to this woman causing Zeran who was watching to flinch in pain. "Thats gotta hurt...but I swear I've seen that hook somewhere before." Zeran muttered as Francine quickly lifted her up before landing a blow to the stomach causing the woman to stumble backwards coughing. "FRANCINE HAMPTON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ernest shouted as Miranda smirked a little bit but her face quickly turned paled. "FRANCINE! MIRANDA MY OFFICE NOW! REST OF YOU RETURN TO CLASS!" He bellowed as Francine and Miranda did as they were told while the other students returned to their class mumbling something about it just getting good.

"Sir we got another problem." The Secretary stated as Ernest groaned in annoyance. "Who is it this time I got enough problems on my plate." He grumbled in annoyance. "Its Royce sir, the young man was seen beating the tar out of one of the local bullies again." She explained as Ernest sighed holding a hand to his temple. "Alright send him in.." Ernest stated as a rather big but muscular man was sent in as Ernest snapped his fingers to a seat as Royce nodded sitting down. "Alright first, let me deal with you two Francine, Miranda might I ask what happened out there?" He asked. "She just attacked me out of nowhere!" Miranda snapped. "riiiight Miranda considering your reputation and how Francine is I find that VERY hard to believe." Ernest stated.

"She was insulting me and my girlfreind with the D word again Mr. Franklin." Francine explained. "Well it's unnatural girls like you shouldn't be here heathen!" She snapped. "YOU WANT A BROKEN NECK BITCH?!" Francine snapped as Francine and Miranda glared at each other as lighting was seen shooting from their eyes in anger as the Principal and Royce sweatdropped. "I see, well Mrs. Hampton I've given you three chances and despite the reasoning behind them I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend for one week." Mr. Franklin stated as Francine sighed while Miranda smirked but was quickly turned around based on Ernest's next comment. "However, YOU MIRANDA! are Suspended for two weeks!" Ernest snapped causing the young lady to look at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?! YOUR TAKING THIS DYKE'S SIDE?!" Miranda shouted. "THAT'S THREE WEEKS DO I HEAR FOUR?!" Mr. Franklin shouted. "THIS ISN'T THE END PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" She snapped. "THAT'S A WHOLE MONTH WANNA MAKE IT LONGER?!" He snapped as the woman stormed out causing the Princepal to cough regaining his composure before he spoke.

"Now Francine, before you go get your stuff I hate to ask but is that house near your home still open for buying?" He asked as Francine thought for a moment before nodding. "Well there is someone I'd like you to go see I just met who is looking for a place to stay and show him around can you do that?" Franklin asked. "Consider it done Sir, Thanks for your help." She said and just like that left the room not knowing about the dark forces at work up in the depths of space and those forces would change her life, permanently.

Francine slowly walked outside as she looked around the area and blinked. "I swear this is where Franklin told me to meet this person." She stated and was about to light a cigarette before felt three taps on the shoulder as she turned around. "HI THERE!" He shouted causing Francine to fall backwards onto her ass in shock. Zeran let out a howl of laughter before speaking. "Gotta watch yourself around me girl! Oh right where are my Manners." He stated before helping her up quickly dusting her hand before shaking her hand rapidly. "The names Smith, Zeran Smith, Delighted to meet you." He grinned.

after a few moments had passed Zeran had been starting to worry before suddenly. "JESSICA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" A voice shouted and even though he had only known her for a few moments, Zeran could tell that it was Francine however, the temper in her voice sounded...familiar.. "That temper feels familiar but that didn't sound good, we must investigate NINJA STYLE!" Zeran shouted before disappearing into the school. Zeran zoomed in as he began hearing a conversation from the girls bathroom. "F-F-Francine this isn't what it looks like!" The other female voice tried to argue. "OH REALLY?! SO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T JUST CATCH YOUR LIPS ON ANOTHER WOMAN?!" Francine snapped causing the woman to flinch.

"Time and time I've gave you a chance and time and time again you blew it well guess what I'M DONE! YOU AND ME ARE THOUGH!" Francine snapped. Before the girl could even argue Francine stormed out of the bathroom as Zeran flinched. "talk about a weird way to start my day on Earth." Zeran stated following Francine out of the school. Meanwhile up in space Zerak was humming as him and Groarke were finishing up the palace for their base of operation as Zerak laughed. "With no power rangers, this planet is doomed HAHAHAHA!" Zerak laughed a rather evil laugh as Groarke smirked. "Time to prepare the Tenga's." Groarke grinned evilly.

Backdown on Earth Francine had just lit a cigerate trying to let the stress of that break up out as Zeran slowly tipp toed behind her and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump before she turned around and sighed seeing it was only Zeran. "Francine I heard everything, here walk with me." Zeran stated as Francine sighed following Zeran as they started down the pathway towards her house. "Trust me when I say this my dear, you are not the only one who has been though this before. A woman..." Zeran stated pausing for a moment. "Once Broke my heart." He said causing Francine to blink at him. "She did?" Francine asked. "She did, she played with my emotions. However, Its not the broken heart that makes the person its what you do from that moment forward that will define you my dear." Zeran explained with a small smile.

Soon enough Francine and Zeran arrived at Francine's doorstepp as she knocked on the door it flung open. "SAM HILL FRANCINE WHAT IS- Francine?" he asked seeing his little girl crying as he brought her in close. "Shhh, its okay dear let it out." the man stated as Francine was crying into his shirt. Zeran quietly stepped back and let the father and daughter have their conversation. "Alright dear go inside and clear up then we can talk." Gene said as Francine nodded heading inside as Gene looked up. "Thanks for walking my da-" He started before seeing the man in front of him and blinked a few times. "C-C-Commander smith?" He questioned.

Mentally Zeran felt a pang of regret in knowing how short the human lifespan was to that of his people. But, even though he was older, Zeran saw signs of the, at times, brash and ornery young "Bulldog" who had been the best second-inb-command of his unit he'd hgad in any of the numerous wars he'd fought in over the centuries. Zeran smiled warmly, "Hello, gene." and then saw the man was standing at military attention. "Oh come off it, Bulldog, there's no need for that I'm not in the military anymore. But it's good to see you, boy. I take it Delilah has been good to you?" He asked. "Uh yes sir." Gene stated turning around. "Hey, Delilah!" He called out before smirking. "We got an old freind here to see us!" Gene bellowed as Delilah was coming down with a slowly calming down Francine.

Zeran fumed and leapt up and down as he shouted, "GENE HAMPTON, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE FACED..." and then stopped in the middle of his rage/chastisment as he suddenly realized what he's walked into. "You did that on purpose, Gene!" he said offering up a mildly perturbed glare.

"That I did." Gene said with a smirk. "OH! Zeran, good lord you don't look any different than the days when you were in the military with my husband." Delilah stated as Francine now recovering from her break down raised an eyebrow. "No different than the military days?" She questioned herself. "Good cleaning living Delilah, good clean living." Zeran answered before he asked, "May I come in?" Zeran questioned. "Of course, Of course." She said waving Zeran in meanwhile, Francine was rubbing her eyes. 'good clean living my ass something aint right here...' Francine muttered to herself.

Zeran stepped into the house. Zeran looked around and noticed on one wall a copy of California registered business liscenece. "So," Zeran asked of his old war friend. "Got into the business of selling vaccum cleaners like you aspired to huh?" Zeran asked. "Haha you could say that things have changed since the war," Gene stated with a grin as Francine rolled her eyes pulling away from her mother. "Dad as much as I'd LOVE to hear some of your war stories." Francine said as Gene laughed rubbed her head. "That's my firecracker. What's up sweetheart?" He questioned. "I have asked by Princepal Franklin to show Zeran the house for sale." Francine explained causing Gene to blink looking at Zeran. "Moving into town Zeran?" Gene asked. Zeran chuckled and answered, "it's true, Gene, I've been wandering about for sometimes, problems in my home country that kind of thing. But I thought San Francisco and my second home of The U.S. might be a good place to set some roots and settle down for a little while." Zeran explained,

"Well hot damn its going to be nice to see you around town again Commander." Gene grinned as Francine smiled opening the door. "Come on Zeran, the house isn't going to grow legs and walk to you." Francine giggled. Zeran, as he headed to the door with Francine he chuckled. "Interesting description Francine-girl." he looedk to gene and Deliliah. "Once I'm settled in perhaps you'll stop by for a few rounds of cards?" he asked. "Sounds like a plan, hope you haven't lost your touch on cards commander." Gene smirked with a teasing motion of his hands. Zeran smirked slyly, "Oh you'd be surprised." He said in a tone that said, "Bring on your best, boy, I'll bet I can still take you down at cards, just like in the war." Zeran said and with those words, Zeran and Francine headed out the door.

As the strolled through the neighborhood they talked of other things. Meanwhile a car passed by playing San Francisco by Scott McKenzie. Zeran was finished with another story. "And then...your father grabbed the man who called Rosemund the um...n-word and without another word decks him before saying, 'Don't you dare talk to my buddy that way again, boy! he may not be the same skin color as me but he damn sure well bleeds the same shade of red' Needless to say the pompous idiot was shaking like a little girl." Zeran stated as The two bursted out laughing. Up ahead they saw a one level suburban house with several well trimmed bushes and a sign saying it was for sale. the front door to the covered porch opened and a rather gangly looking man who looked more than just a trifle nervous stepped out dressed in the attire of someone who's worked for many years in selling residential properties.

"Looks like we are just in time! HEY EXCUSE ME!" Francine shouted calling to the man who was coming out of the house sighing before jumping in shock hearing Francine's voice and turned around. "Er Y-Y-yes?" He asked as Francine smiled pointing to Zeran. "My freind here was looking to buy the house if its still on the market." She stated. Zeran walked up and nodded his confirmation. "You look like you've been having some trouble selling this place. Well...I'd very much like to buy it." Zeran said with a small smile.

"Oh you have no idea how much that would make my day, how would you like to pay?" the man asked hoping he could FINALLY sell this house. "How much is the price of purchase, sir?" Zeran asked, "Well lets see with a house this size and nicely cleaned up they are wanting about $100,000 for it" The man explained as Francine looked at Zeran if he had this kind of money...they were going to have to have a talk. Zeran smirked and thought to himself mentally 'Good thing I got all my money out before the Stock Market crash of 1929 otherwise I wouldn't be able to pull this sort of thing.'

Zeran moved to his sport coat...and from a pocket on the inside pulled out the exact amount of money needed. "I believe this should cover everything?" he asked politely. The man's mouth dropped as Francine rose an eyebrow as the man slowly counted it. "Uh yeah this is the amount." He said before pulling out the keys and handed them to Zeran. "Uh I'll stop by with the receipt tomorrow." He said slowly taking off.

Zeran leapt into the air and clikced his heels together. "Wonderful," he said merrily. "Now I have a place to call home here." Zeran then opened the door and found a light switch. Turbning it on he looked around and smiled. "Yes, yes indeed this will do, this will do nicely." He then stepped out and waved Francine in. "Ladies first." Francine nodded entering the room followed behind by Zeran and once both were in the home Francine closed the door before looking at Zeran. "Alright Zeran, Spill." She stated not taking her eyes off Zeran.

Zeran, who had been looking around the empty house looked at Francine as his face furrowed. "Whatever are you talking about, Francine?" Zeran asked. "Oh I don't know, looking no older than 30 yet you were my dads commander and able to drop one-hundrand thousand like its nothing your not from around here are you?" Francine asked.

Zeran sighed and thought to himself. "Zordon-sensei, forgive me but she is the daughter of my friend and colleague from World War II. And I sense something unique about her. therefore she needs to know." he stated to himself as Zeran closed his eyes for a moment to organize his thoughts. "My dear," he began after several moments. "You have no idea how right you are." He asked.

"Try me, I'm not one to shrug off anything I come across how right am I?" Francine asked. Zeran examined her and noted the backpack she was carrying. "You have a pen or pencil in that backpack of yours, my dear?" he asked. Francine blinked before pulling her backpack out and pulled out her favorite Pen and smiled. "Will this work?" She questioned holding up a red pen she always kept with her. Zeran nodded. "Oh yes, yes indeed that will do." he said in a delighted tone. "Now just set it on the ground." he instructed.

Francine nodded and slowly placed it on the ground she didn't know what this had to do with anything but maybe just maybe it would reveal some stuff about Zeran to her. Zeran extended his left hand and pointed his index finger at the pen. Gently the pen began to lift off the ground and float in midair...right in front of Francine! Francine's eyes widened as she reached out and took it and nothing seemed different from it as she looked at Zeran before speaking. "So what you're a real life Gandalf?" She asked. Zeran released his magical hold on the pen which dropped into Francine's hand gently...before he burst out laughing.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Francine asked looking at Zeran as if he was crazy at how he was laughing. "i-I-I I'm sorry, Francine, it's just..." he snickered. "I actually met J.R.R. Tolkien a number of years ago. Good writer but so much of his magical theory he got it wrong, he got it all wrong." Zeran laughed. "I see...but am I right about calling you a wizard?" Fraincine asked in confusion this Zeran was...something else that was for sure.

Zeran after a few moments got a hold of himself. "That's right, Francine, I am a genuine wizard." Zeran then extended his right hand. His staff appeared anf floated into it, the red gem glowing with mystic energy. Zeran then waved his free hand and a portal opened up. "Now how about we make this place more Comfortable?" Zerna the began to dance around as he sang/chanted 'Hockity pockity biffity boof, prestidigitonium!" Zeran shouted.

"Hopity what?" She questioned before seeing furniture starting to move into the house almost floating as she sweat dropped. Finally everything was set into place. Zeran led Francine over to one of two sofa sitting around a coffee table with a clear glass top and being held up by curved gold-colored support. "Take a seat." Zeran said to her Francine nodded taking a seat before looking into Zeran's eyes and blinked. "Zeran...are you okay? Your eyes to me they look like they are lacking Spirit.." Francine muttered. Zeran looked surprised at first. Then Francine saw his face darken. as all the burdens Zeran had been holding back burst out on his face. "I,." he said in a sad tone.. "...guess you've got your mother's knack for observation. Gene could never really put anything past her, and neither could I. That was why she was such a good during the war." Zeran muttered. "I've been told that a lot...do you want to talk about it?" Francine questioned a little concerned for Zeran. Now something seemed very wrong, now she could just feel it. Zeran sighed feeling the weight of all his burdens coming down on him heavily. "My dear, you should know I'm not just a wizard. Tell me do you believe in sentient life on other worlds?" He asked. "Yeah, though my dad just believes them to be bugged eyed alien creatures." She said with a small giggle.

Zeran winced, "Oh by all that's holy. Your father has obviously watched too many of those B-rated campy Sci-Fi movies in the local theaters. Typical, the boy always did have a secret passion for sci-fi." Zeran with a small chuckle before Zeran took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began. "My dear, I'm going to tell you a long and, at many points, dark story. For starters, let me tell you about a world named Zendaria and a man named Zeros who fell in love with a human woman from 12th century England." Zeran explained.

"Alright.," Francine stated as she quickly whipped out a notepad to make sure she got everything down about Zeran and his past. Well, his family's. Zeran then told Francine of how his father had fallen in love with his mother, Sarah, when he had visited 12th Century Earth. "My father eventually had to flee Earth but not before he scooped my mother and spirited her away. that damned so-called Priest of God had a very unhealthy obsession with my mother. And I know Father wasn't about to let my mother be burned at the stake for being falsely accused of being a witch." Zeran explained.

"I see so you're from outer space interesting, however, there is more to this story to why your spirit is broken isn't there?" Francine asked. Zeran nodded his head. "To continue this story, let me tell you about a man who is my brother by blood, the sister who we cared about..." Zeran shivered as tears began to flow forth. "And lost, and how it caused my brother to be corrupted into a murderous megalomaniac monster!" Zeran stated.

Francine listened to the story before speaking. "So let me see if I got this straight, your brother turned into a mad man due, to losing your sister to free will as he blames?" Francine asked before sighing. "Zeran no offense but, your brother sounds no better than, the man my dad helped fight Adolf Hitler, lovely so we got an intergalactic version of him...fan freakin tastic..." Francine muttered.

"You forget, girl, I fought in World War Ii I was at D-Day with your father. I've faced more than my fair share of Nazis. Unfortunately, Zerak, has become far worse than Hitler. Hitler was insane, my brother knows exactly what he's doing. But yes, my brother is a monster hell bent on taking over this world, not just to end free will but spit in our mother's face." Zeran stated before he shivered. "Now, Francine, comes the darkest part of my story. Let me tell you about multiple groups of young people known as Power Rangers, as well as 'it'!" Zeran stated and once he started to speak of his tale Francine could see the fear and mental trauma on the man's face.

Francine slowly listened to the story and, nodded. "So, that's the story...tell me Zeran, have you been home since your sister's death?" Francine questioned raising an eyebrow. Zeran thought for a long moment and then said, "Not since...the funeral. Between my brother, the Power Rangers, It, and my own guilty conscience I haven't been able to face my parents after my monumental failures." Zeran said with a sad sigh. "Zeran, I'll tell the Principal you're going to be out for a day, take this time and go home, go see your family." She said before, shaking her head. "This is when you need them the most.," Francine added. "I'm...I'm not sure Francine, I love my father and mother dearly but...how could I face them. Or Kira's former Fiancee Rourik, or any of my friends back on Zendaria after all my failures." Zeran added visibly trembling fearing what would happen if he went back

"Zeran...they are your family and friends, if they know the truth they won't blame you. Trust me I've made a few mistakes that, I'm not proud of." Francine stated with a gentle smile. Zeran got to his feet. "You're...you're right of course, you have Gene's good sense. All right, Francine, I'll go home." He looked outside and saw the sun was setting. "You should get home too, my dear, so your parents don't worry." He then looked around and said, "Watch yourself, Francine, I have a funny feeling there may be trouble in the wind." Zeran muttered. "I will." Francine said slowly getting up and heading out the door. "Take care Zeran, see you soon.." Francine added with a small smile leaving the house. Zeran took several shaky breaths before he raised his staff and called out, "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" and with those words he turned into a beam of light and shot upwards leaving no sign he'd been there and no sigh of his teleportation or ceiling of the room in the house.

On the Planet Of Zendaria, the scenery was like earth, however, a few major things to note were the massive skyscrapers, flying cars and a lot more peaceful than earth. However, things didn't stay that way as Zeran teleported in before the wizards were surrounded by soldiers aiming guns at him. Zeran dropped his staff and raised his hands. He looks round as he smiled pleasantly and asked, "Is there a problem, officers?" He asked but, his eyes however, made it clear he knew he was in the soup this time. "ZERAN!" One of them shouted pushing his way through the soldiers. "What have I told you about calling us BEFORE teleporting in?!" The man snapped in anger. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "Um...hi, Royam," he said to one of hsi childhood friends trying to sound casual. "How's the wife and kids?" he asked. "Great, now do you mind telling me why you teleported in without telling us?!" He questioned. Zeran's childhood friend the moment he saw the dark look on his childhood friend's face realized the bad mental state Zeran was in. "I...I came to see my parents' he said reluctantly. Trying to hide his face...Royam, catching the look of shame. "I see...Alright boys false alarm!" Royam shouted as the soldiers grumbled angrily taking off. "Your parents are still living on their home in Ardisford, do you need a lift?" He asked.

"Considering I Haven't Had time" He said, before muttering under his breath. "or wanting" He added under his breath before shaking his head and continued. "to renew my license, yeah...yeah I'll take the lift." Zeran stated.

The young man nodded pulling up his car and motioned for Zeran to get in before speaking. "Also my friend, there was nothing you could've for her Zeran, she chose her fate, it wasn't your fault." He stated turning towards the road waiting for his friend to get into the car. Zeran looked at his friend and said, "Thank you, Royam, I promise next time I'll contact Zendaria Port authorities so that you and the the military don't have to be called out again." Zeran grimaced and said, "I know The prime Minister and the Military have been on High alert since...Zerak." Zeran muttered. "That we have...I can't believe Zerak was such a damn moron of everything to blame Kira's death, he blames Free Will! That Stupid Son of-" He started before breathing. "Sorry..." he muttered shaking his head. Zeran held his head. "Crude, Royam, but essentially correct my brother is a 14-karat idiot, I can't believe I'm related to him." Zernan then looked at his friend. "You'd better get back to duty, send my regards to Ruyuka and the girls." Zeran muttered getting out of Royam's car.

Zeran felt his breaths coming shakily, his body was trembling. 'By all that's holy' the wizard thought. 'I'm back again, but...will Mom and Dad even forgive for...what happened. I know Royam has but what about Rourik and what about Mom and Dad? Kira was their baby girl. Will they hate me, will they slam the door in my face when they see me?' He muttered but, Zeran was so caught up in his thought he never saw the infamous surprise step that tripped him...and set him flying face first into the door. "Ooh," he groaned. "Gonna' feel that one in the morning." He muttered slowly coming up.

"NO! THE COOKIES AREN'T READY YET DEAR!" he heard from in the house followed by "Awww but dear" and "No buts!" from inside the home he was about to knock on. Zeran took several long slow deep breaths as he recovered from his ordeal. Checking to make sure no one had seen his...embarrassing accident Zeran tentatively lifted a hand. His staff appeared in it and he tapped on the door with it. "Now please go get that my dear." The voice said, the male voice muttered to himself going over to open the door and blinked when he did. "Zeran?" The man asked. Zeran looked away. "Hello..." Zeran said before he gulped down a lump and said, "Father."

"Zeran, are you okay my boy, you don't look yourself.." the man muttered. Zeros' fatherly instincts as always were absolutely correct as he saw his son shivering. Zeran turned to his father and the father of Zeran Smith saw the tear streaked face and the look of a man whose spirit had been completely broken and had been desperately trying to hide it. "Zeran...come in let us talk.." Zeros muttered as he lead his boy in and closed the door behind them.


	4. Tide Of War Changes Part 2

Once inside Zeran and Zeros sat down before Zeran's father spoke. "So what brings you here my- Zeran?" Zero asked, for the first time in a long while Zeros saw his son breaking down into tears and this really had the father worried. Sara, His mother walked in and saw her son almost ready to cry. "Zeran?" She asked calmly like. Zeran, The experienced wizard finally broke down. "Mom...Dad...I'm sorry I failed you I failed Zendaria..." Zeran wept. "What are you talking about boy? We haven't seen you since the Funeral, who was that funeral for anyways?" Zeros asked causing Zeran to take a breather. "That Funeral...was for Kira." He stated as Zeros and Sara were in shock, Zeros had dropped his cup of coffee as it shattered on the ground. "K-K-Kira?" Sara asked as she kneeled down letting out some tears before Zeros spoke. "How did this happen my boy?" Zeros questioned. "I'll take you back to the war against Rita, The Pirate Rangers, their disbanding and Kira's death.." Zeran stated as Zeros nodded leaning back while Zeran explained, after the story was done Zeros sighed. "That was always like Kira, always put others above herself." Zeros sighed.

"Zeran, me and your mother can safely say we don't blame you." Zeros stated causing Zeran to look up at his father. "You don't?" Zeran asked causing Zeros to shake his head. "No, your sister always was one who put others above herself it was always how she was so don't blame yourself Zeran, by the way my boy have you eaten?" Zeros asked and Zeran was about to speak before suddenly Zeran's stomach let out a loud growl causing the Wizard to chuckle nervously. "OH FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY ZERAN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING! Now I'm going to make a big dinner and you will explain everything to us over Dinner! NO BUTS!" Sara snapped as Zeran sighed. "Yes, Mother..." He muttered.

Meanwhile back down on earth Francine closed the door to her locker before sighing feeling someone approach her from behind. "Royce, look if you're here to rub in what happened save it." Francine stated causing the figure to chuckle a little bit. The young man was a rather large man in muscles and weight with a blue shirt over him and brown pants. He slowly put a hand on the young lady's shoulder. "Francine, you know I'm not the kind of person to do that, So how bad was it?" The man who was called Royce asked causing Francine to sigh before speaking. "Caught Red lipped in the bathroom." Francine muttered as Royce let out a "DOH!" squinting his eyes knowing that was painful to be the victim of. Suddenly, however, before either one of them could get even more chance to talk a huge blast exploded into the school. Francine and Royce luckily jumped back avoiding any major damage to them before Suddenly, Black feathered like creatures looking like Vultures swarmed into the school with loud screeches. "WHAT THE HELL?! Okay Francine these freaks don't look like the good guys or here to play." Royce stated in a rather worried tone.

"No they don't Royce, I don't know who sent them but we can't risk them bringing harm to the folks here. EVERYONE MOVE!" Francine Ordered as the students and teachers still in the school began running for the hills before Royce and Francine got in their martial arts fighting stance. 'What the hell is going on wait, could this be the work of who Zeran told me about?' Francine asked before shaking off the thought they had bigger things to worry about. "LETS MOVE ROYCE! Take these Bird Brains out!" Francine shouted as Royce slowly pulled out some Chains and smirked, time to play.

 **THEY GOT A FEATHER FACE, THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK, IQ OF UNDER TEN, THEIR LOUD AND NOISY!**

"Let's go Featherheads OIYA!" Francine shouted flipping over a few of them landing in a circle of These strange creatures. A few of them charged in trying to Deliver a few punches and Kicks as Francine blocked them before roundhouse kicking one across the face as they went spinning slamming back first into her locker. One tried to sneak up on her as Francine reached behind her grabbing its arm before flinging it forward and slammed it face first into the drinking fountain. "Have a nice DRINK!" Francine said with a smirk before turning back around to face some more of the Tengas.

 **THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED FISH ON A HOT HOT SUMMERS DAY, CROSS-EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO FLY ABOVE US! UGLY, UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! PEOPLE GOING TO GET YOU! WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, TENGA BYE BYE!**

Royce took a chain from behind him and wrapped it around his fist before ducking one of the Tenga's strikes before going in and nailed one in the stomach with the chained fist as it made a squack like sound before getting sent back flying smacking beak first into the wall getting the beak stuck as the Tenga tried to pull it out. "Yo! Beak Face let me help you with that!" Royce called out before slamming his fist right into the back as it screamed in pain. "Oh stop being a Baby Punk." Royce teased before pulling the Tenga out of the wall and delivered a swift uppercut.

 **BIRD BRAINS DON'T MESS WITH ME! CAUSE YOU GOT NO CHANCE, WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE BIRD SANCTUARY! WHERE YOU WILL SPEND YOUR DAYS LEARNING TO BASKET WEAVE! DON'T KNOW HOW TO RUN? WELL YOU BETTER JUST FLY AWAY!**

One of the Tenga's grabbed Francine and flung her into the Bathroom slamming her against the wall as Francine coughed before blocking a few of the strikes before kneeing the Tenga in the beak, grabbed his head and slammed it into the Toilet and flushed it before slamming the top onto the Tenga with a smirk. "Drink up Bird Freak." Francine said before running outside seeing even more of these Bird Creatures, the Tengas were swarming in and it was getting rather ridiculous. How could someone be willing to attack a school of all things, it was a good thing everyone had been evacuated.

 **UGLY, UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! PEOPLE GOING TO GET YOU! WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, WATCH THE TENGA, TENGA BYE BYE! 1,2,3,4! LORD GROARKE HE AIN'T GONNA HELP YOU! OLD ZERAK AINT GONNA HELP YOU! WE WILL MAKE YOU FLY AWAY!**

One of the Tenga's grabbed Royce by the arm as the bulky man smirked. "Oh, that's how ya wanna play huh?" Royce asked reaching behind him and grabbed the Tenga's neck and slammed it face first into the stair railing right behind him. "OW! That's gonna leave a mark nice one Royce!" Francine said with a small smirk blocking a few blows from the Tenga's and bonked their heads together causing them to fall backwards and hit their heads against a school wall man this was quite the rush but they just kept coming from out of nowhere.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted before suddenly, Royce and Francine were launched back by a force of Dark Energy, both teenagers knocked against the lockers groaning as Francine slowly opened her eyes seeing two strange figures. One of them looked a lot like the creatures they had been fighting the other one looked more like a reject out of some Sci-fy movie as she slowly got up holding her arm panting who the hell were these two. "For mere Teenagers you're quite skillful in the Martial Arts young ones but fighting for the wrong side if I do say." The darker looking figure said.

"Reject from someone who should be in a Scifi movie let me guess you must be Zerak The Butcher, oh I'm sorry Zerak the Crybaby." Francine stated with a smirk as lighting was surrounding Zerak from his anger but then something hit him...how did this human know his name. "OH! My reputation reaches my mother's home world, Oh my I'm flattered tell me foolish girl it must of been my genius that filled you in on me right?" the man now identified as Zerak the butcher asked causing Francine to shake her head with a small smirk before speaking towards him.

"Try found out from a man by the name of Zeran." Francine stated as Zerak slammed his staff down. "WHAT MY BROTHER?! HERE!" Zerak growled as Francine got into fighting stance. "Really foolish girl? You think you can stand toe to toe with Zerak The Butcher?! I've killed thousands just like you in my quest to rid the universe of the evils known as Free Will!" Zerak snapped. "OH wah wah wah cry me a river Zerak!" Francine shouted as Zerak growled in anger. "Just for that girl..." Zerak said turning his staff around and readying the Blade at the end of the staff. "I'm going to take my time with you!" Zerak growled.

"Bring IT! OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping in for a jump kick only for Zerak to side step and slapped her towards a tree with his staff as Francine slammed against the tree outside the school as Zerak slowly walked forward. "Foolish Girl, you don't know who you're dealing with. I'm Zerak the Butcher! The most feared man in this galaxy and the liberator of the evils known as Free will! you don't stand a chance!" Zerak laughed as Francine coughed. "FRANCINE!" Royce shouted charging in only to get slammed to the side by Groarke as Royce growled in anger.

"Prepare yourself foolish human soon this planet will belong to us! and there is nothing you can do about it!" Groarke laughed as Royce was suddenly flung up in the air before a foot slammed into his stomach causing Royce to cough as he was slammed against the stairs. Royce groaned as he stumbled to his feet, "Ooh cheap move, birdbrain!"

Outside however, Francine was currently having no better luck than Royce was as she was currently beaten battered and bruised as Zerak lifted her up with one hand with an evil smirk on his face. The man guffawed, "I must admit you put up more of a struggle than I thought. But in the end like all from this pitiful weakling world you fell before me." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Such a pity I could've used someone like you in my new order." He commented.

"Your new order can kiss my ass Zerak, my father didn't fight in the war to take down Hitler for nothing!" Francine growled spitting right in Zerak's face, complete defiance. Zerak wiped the spittle from his face with his free hand before he slamme a punch into her face and sent her flying into a nearby tree. He casually walked over to her. "Tell me something girl before you die, who is your father?" He questioned.

"Heh your really a moron ain't ya? I won't tell you his name but maybe my name will give you a hint. The names Francine, Francine Hampton you bastard." Francine snarled. The evil wizard's face furrowed for a moment. Before it went sickly green. "Hampton, you're the child of that inbred Southern hick and that California Slut? Ugh...how sickening!" Zerak snarled.

Francine snarled and used this time to flip up knocking her foot right onto Zerak's chin knocking him back a bit as she panted wiping her lip. "That so called "Slut" and "Hick" you bastard aremy parents I can talk about bad about them all I want if they piss me off but..." She said getting in fighting stance. "ANYONE ELSE INSULTS THEM THEY ANSWER TO ME!" Francine snapped.

Zerak extended a hand and his staff flew into it. A predatory smile crossed his face. His staff appeared in it. "So, a little more fire in you after all. Good...I love crushing opponents mecilessly, and when i drive the blade of my staff through your heart, i shall enjoy sending it and your bloody lifeless head to your parents...RIGHT BEFORE I KILL THEM!" From out of the staff a very sharp looking balde appeared. "this is why the Butcher is a CUT above the rest!" he snapped.

Meanwhile, back at Zendaria. Zeran was enjoying time with his parents before a voice went through the house. "EARTH CODE NAME: TERRA UNDER ATTACK ACTIVATING COMMAND CENTER EMERGENCY ACTIVATION CODE MANY! ORNERY! RAMBUNCTIOUS! PICKLED! HERRINGS!" The voice shouted. His parents looked at Zeran quizzically. Zeran shrugged, "It's a crazy enough code that not even Zerak would stoop so low as to say it it would go against his pride..no offense." Zeros waived it off. "Boy i swear everyday you're more like your Grandfather." He stated before Zeran nodded and looked round. "Smith Household computer, link up with Command Center pass code: Free Will!"

Suddenly the screen appeared with a strange robot. "AIYIYIY! ZEROS IS ZERAN THERE THIS IS A CODE RED!" the robot shouted. "My word Alpha-5," Zeros noted. "You seem more just a trifle agitated." He stated. "Hello Alpha," Zeran added. "Current status." Zeran more or less asked calmly.

"YOUR BROTHER IS ATTACKING EARTH YOUR NEEDED BACK ASA-YESTERDAY! CODE CRIMSON!" Alpha shouted. Zeran's face went deathly pale. "Zerak's attacking Earth,?!, I'll be there shortly, Alpha." The screen shut off as Zeran looked at his parents. "I have to go Mum and Dad, duty calls." Zeran explained. "Of course dear, but before you go how about a lunch?" Sara asked before Zeros chimed in. "You know boy, I could always teleport you down myself?" Zeros added as Zeran smiled sheepishly. "I'll take the lunch but...no disrespect father. But the last time i let you teleport me to Earth I ended up over the Atlantic Ocean would've drowned too if i had cast that emergency teleport at the last minute." Zeran explained.

"Of course my boy." Zeros commented before his mother spoke. "But Zeran, Next time you visit have a lady friend with you and have us grandparents!" Sara stated. Zeran flushed several shades of red. "Mom!?" he yelped in embarrassment before he summoned his Satff and lifted it into the air. "Shadra hevay teleportus!" he called in a tone of mild annoyance before he teleported away. Zeros snickered and commented, "You always enjoy doing that don't you darling?" He stated with a small grin."yes, Yes I do my dear." Sara stated as Zeros simply chuckled a little bit. Meanwhile down at the command center Alpha was running around in circles freaking out.

Zeran teleported into the command center. "I see everything's up and running Alpha. Now what's the full situation." He asked. "AIYIYIYI! LIKE I SAID YOUR BROTHER IS ATTACKING AND HES NOT ALONE TAKE A LOOK!" Alpha said pressing a button activating the viewing globe.

Zeran looked and grimaced, "Oh no," he groaned. "No, no, no don't tell me that blasted old bird is at it again?" He asked. "HE IS but, Zeran I don't know whats been going on but, do you know this lady battling Zerak?" Alpha asked pressing a button showing the battle going on between Francine and Zerak.

Zeran's face paled, 'No, Francine," he gasped shakily. "I have to get there fast!" Zeran shouted before Alpha spoke up. "wait Zeran, I just wanted to ask because uh..." Alpha said pulling out the case and opened it up showing one coin glowing red. "The Tyrannosaurus power coin has been glowing lately." Alpha explained.

Zeran's eyes widened. "Could it possibly be..." Zeran wondered for a moment before speaking. "Alpha," Zeran said. "Give me the coin.". Alpha nodded quickly handing the coin to Zeran as suddenly, The coin began dragging Zeran all around the command center. Needless to say the coins always had minds of their own, who they wanted, they chose not the other way around and the red power coin always knew when it chose the right leader.

"Whoa, easy coin, easy I know you're eager for some exercise and i know she's in trouble." Zeran then looked at Alpha and said, "Alpha...duck!" Zeran shouted. "Right Aiyiyi I hate this part.." Alpha stated quickly ducking covering his head. Zeran then released the coin as he said, "Show time!" Meanwhile, on the battle feild, Zerak looked about ready to end Francine's life. "Any last-" Zerak stated before

Suddenly, The coin zoomed out of the command center zooming for the battlefeild as Zerak seemed to be preparing something to eliminate Francine from Existence. THWACK! Zerak was struck in the back of the head and sent spinning head over heels before he crashed to the ground face first. The coin itself however flew right to Francine. Francine quickly brought her hand up to block the coin but it flew right to her hand as she blinked opening her hand as red electricity flew from the coin. "What the..." Francine muttered to herself.

"Francine...Francine can you hear me lass?" Zeran called. "Zeran? Zeran is that you when did you get back and why does it feel like I'm talking to thin air?" Francine questioned looking around not seeing Zeran anywhere. "More wizard stuff I'll explain everything later...hold out your other hand." he explained. "Alright I'll trust you Zeran." Francine explained putting her hand out in front of her.

Back at the command center Zeran pulled a mopher from his sport coat. he held it out in front of him and growled. "Not my mum's world, brother! You leave Earth alone!" he shouted before he raised the morpher up and called out, "Shaundra heevay teleportus!"

At the battlefield, Francine felt the metal part of the morpher appear in her hand and looked at it in awe. She didn't have time though because Zerak launched a blast towards Francine as she just barely got out of the way. "Uh Zeran, Emergency explanation like now!" Francine shouted. Zeran explained, "It's called a morpher that Tyrannosaurus coin in your hand is the key to activating it. Put it in the morpher and call out the name of the dinosaur in he coin. I haven't come up with an activation code other than that yet." Zeran stated.

Francine suddenly smirked. "I think I have an idea, Yo Butcher! You got any idea what time it is?" Francine questioned. Zerak smirked and awnsered, "Yes I do it's time for your death, Earthling! What else could it be?" He snapped as Francine smirked. ""Wrong Butcher." Francine shouted getting in position. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" She shouted before pulling out the morpher and quickly put the coin in it placing it out in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Francine shouted.

As the Transformation occurred Zeran thought out loud, "It's Morphin' time, simple and it works, I like It!" and then he saw Francine had transformed and roared in laughter as he shouted to the sky, "In your face you self-righteous male chauvinists who think women are weak! In your face! Earth has it's very first female red Power Ranger!" Zeran screamed. Zeran sent to Francine, "All right Francine now you can really take it to my brother!" He stated as Francine got in fighting stance. "Oh this will be MY Pleasure!" she snarled as Zerak's face paled in horror. "No, no, NO I will not be denied this chance! MY mother's homeworld will fall!" Zerak raised his staff. "Powers of the Dark Morphin grid, empower me!" Zerak shouted. The sky suddenly went dark and full of sinister clouds. A beam of golden energy shot down and enveloped Zerak as he let out a roar of Triumph. When the light vanished Zerak was encased in shiny black battle armor save for his head. "Die you little runt!" he snarled before he charged.

 **POWER RANGERS! POWER RANGERS!**

"Lets go Butcher Round two OIYA!" Francine shouted as she jumped in the air and drop kicked him back against a tree as she kick flipped herself up as Alpha's circuits at the command center sparked. "Aiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha stated. Zeran put a hand on Alpha. 'Calm down my mechanical friend. i have a hunch If Francine is anything like gene then I'm betting she has that Southern fire in her and her father's dreaded southpaw!" Zeran stated as Francine simply smirked under the helmet. "Yo, Zeran any weapons in this suit?" Francine called out. That brought Zeran to a potential problem. "Oh boy...uh Francine I hope you know your way with swords. Plus you have an energy pistol to use" Zeran commented. "Zeran, I'm the daughter of a war vet, if you think I haven't been trained to defend myself you got another thing coming whats the name of the weapon?" Francine grinned.

 **IN A WORLD FULL OF DARKNESS, ONE TEAM MUST FIGHT TO SURVIVE!**

"The Power sword!" he answered. "Alright, POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted as suddenly, a sword appeared in front of her and once she grabbed it, it flashed red transforming as she smirked spinning it around. "Alright Butcher, lets go!" Francine growled. Zerak screamed as spun round so he could bring his bladed staff in for an uppercut strike. Zerak looked surprised. "Hampton, you've just gone from being a gnat not worth my time to mildly annoying!" Zerak snapped before he rushed in for another series of strikes with his staff.

 **TRY TO BREAK THE CHAINS OF EVIL!**

Francine and Zerak began clashing blades as sparks flew from their blades. "Your on the wrong side girl! You apart of the women's liberation movement without free will women would be in a better spot!" Zerak snapped. "Yeah you call under a dictators rule?! Yeah I'll pass!" Francine snapped slashing as Zerak got sent flying back. Zerak growled as the two began clashing blades once again as Francine smirked oh how she loved getting under the skins of guys like this.

 **THIS IS FREE WILLS LAST CHANCE! SO TAKE THE RIGHT STANCE! HOLD TIGHT, KEEP FREE WILL ALIVE!**

"HA!" Francine shouted and quickly sliced forward and knocked the blade out of Zerak's hands?! Zerak tightened his grip and began launching blasts of electricity as Francine backflipped dodged the blasts with a smirk landing gracefully in front of a tree. "HOLD STILL AND DIE!" Zerak snarled lauching multiple blasts as Francine Blocked two of them and sent the third flying back at Zerak as it exploded behinded him as Francine placed the sword on her shoulder. "That all "The Mighty Butcher" has to offer?" Francine asked.

 **GO GO POWER RANGERS! DON'T EVER STOP THE FIGHT! GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU WILL RISE UP TO THE TOP!**

"DAMN YOU HAMPTON!" Zerak snapped as Dark Electricity flowed from his body shooting out onto the field of battle as Francine whistled. "Looks like I hit a Nerve." Francine said with a small smirk. "NOW YOU-" Zerak started before his magic sparked. "What the?" Zerak asked and looked at his magical scanner and growled. "Low on Dark Energy lovely..." Zerak growled as Francine giggled. "What's wrong Zerak, out of juice?" Francine asked. "THIS IS NOT OVER HAMPTON! You've just made a very dangerous enemy! For now try this on for Size! PYRE LIZARD ARIZE AND DO THE BUTCHERS BIDDING!" Zerak shouted as suddenly a lighting bolt struck down before a lizard made out of pure fire appeared in front of Zerak with a roar as Zerak stood up calling his staff to him. "We will meet again Hampton and next time you won't be so lucky!" Zerak snapped before disappearing leaving Francine to deal with Pyre Lizard.

Francine slowly brought the sword near her face on the helmet turning it around and nodded. "Alright Lizard, I hope your ready Its about to get GROOVY!" Francine shouted as she charged in before the Lizard extended his arms out as the Tenga soliders suddenly appeared and charged in. "Really? You think a couple of Bird Brains are gonna stop me!" Francine stated ducking turning around and sliced down on the Tenga that was trying to strike her as it squaked flopping down on the ground.

Suddenly Francine was surrounded by a good Dozen of them and smirked as she brought the sword near her as it began glowing red. "Power Sword, **T-REX SLASH!** " Francine shouted as she flipped into the air before slicing in front of her as a roar from a T-rex was heard as it mowed the Tenga's down as if they were mince meat as Zeran's eyes widened, up in space though. Zerak looked like he was about ready to pull his hair out. Back down on earth in the command center, Zeran was beside himself. "The T-Rex slash attack?! nobody has mastered the attack that quickly well...ever!" Zeran said in stunned astonishment.

Some of them flew towards her as she flipped over them before pulling out her Blade Blaster. "RAPID FIRE!" Francine shouted before blasting them multiple times knocking the Tenga's back before turning towards the Pyre Lizard readying the Power Sword. "Time for you to cool off bucko! Power Sword, Tyrano FINAL STRIKE!" Francine shouted zooming in and began slashing though the Pyre Lizard multiple times before using his head launched herself up in the air spinning around before slicing down on him back flipping as she turned around before sheathing the blade as he fell down exploding. "Monster, Eliminated." She grinned to herself. "MAN THAT WAS AWESOME!" Frnacine shouted to the sky.

Then Francine heard someone behind her clapping his hands slowly. She turned to see the Butcher staring at her in wry amusement as he finished his clapping. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." He said off handedly. "Too bad for you, Hampton, I always take precautions." Zerak took a step back as he pressed a communicator on his wrist, "This is Zerak, Groake, my friend, it's time!" He stated. "Time?" Francine questioned as up in space Groarke nodded. "ACTIVATE THE GROWTH BEAM!" Groarke stated as one of the Tenga's nodded pressing a button as a Beam shot down to earth. Down on earth Francine looked up to see the beam hit where the Lizard was before it reformed him only this time, the monster was economy sized compared to how it was last time. "Oh hell..." Francine muttered.

"As much as i'd love to stay and see you get squashed, Hampton, I have desire to become victim of friendly fire, or in this case, friendly squashing." The evil wizard bowed extravagantly. "Sayonara, Francine Hampton, Sayonara!" he said in a mocking tone before he vanished laughing wickedly. However to Francine's surprise she heard Zeran sighing in her mind and saying in mild annoyance. "Really, Brother, this again. Why do you bad guys have no imagination. Why not try to summon a herd of ballet dancing elephants or tap dancing crocodiles or something sheesh." Zeran muttered. "As much as I enjoy some dry humor Zeran, we need to take care of this like now, this creature could very well destroy San Francisco!" Francine stated in panic as she had to quickly dodge out of the way as the beast tried to stomp on her with his foot.

Zeran explained calmly, "All right, Francine, keep calm and listen. It's time to summon your Dinozord. Since you're the only Ranger right now call out, 'I need Tyrannosaurus Dinozord power now.' understand?" He asked. "Crystal." Francine turning to the sky. "Alright, I NEED TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!" Francine shouted as suddenly the volcano erupted with a loud roar from the Tyrannosaurs as the Zord in question began making its way towards the battlefield. "Alright lets do this OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping into the air landing in the seat of the Tyrannosaurs. "Man this is awesome! Alright big guy lets make Zerak regret every taking aim on Earth!" Francine shouted.

 **THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE!**

Zeran explained to her, "All right, Francine, on your right you'll a screen with a whole bunch of letters that resemble a typewriter, this is a highly advanced computer. press the keys I and f and you'll open up the index files which include the attacks for the zord." Zeran stated. Francine nodded pressing said keys as the attacks opened up, she had little time to read them though so she figured to skim through the important attacks and nodded. "Alright Zeran, i'll take it from here." Francine stated with a grin. "Good luck, my dear," Zeran told her. "And may the power protect you." Zeran stated.

 **THEY KNOW THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS LIEING IN THEIR HANDS! THEY KNOW TO ONLY USE THEIR WEAPONS FOR DEFENSE! NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN!**

"Alright T-rex lets go!" Francine shouted as the zord let out a roar chagrining in as it quickly sliced down on the monster with its tail before slapping it to the side causing it to fall down hitting its head against a nearby mountain. Finally, Royce came racing out seeing the battle going on. "What the hell?!" Royce questioned in shock. "Uh I think I better leave!" Royce stated realizing the severity of the situation and quickly got out of there. "Alright lets end this! Send this as a message to Zerak! This Hampton has joined the battle **FOR FREE WILL! LETS END THIS TYRANNOSAURUS FINAL STRIKE!** " Francine shouted pressing the button as The Tyranosaurs revved its head back before letting out a huge wave of energy from its mouth as it colided with Pyre Lizard destroying it on impact as the Tyrannosaurus let out a roar at the explosion as Francine smirked. "Don't mess with the Groovy Rangers!" Francine grinned.

The next day, Francine walked into the class sitting down, currently she was wearing a brand new watch or what looked like one anyways with no time telling face on it as Royce sat down next to her as they overheard the radio. "And in other news, a mysterious red clad individual has just saved San Francisco by taking down a mysterious monster and a man who calls himself "Zerak The Butcher" has been forced away from earth but for how long?" The radio said. "Oh man, I never got to thank the red ranger for the help!" Royce growled next to Francine as she smirked. "Oh trust me Royce, I'm sure the red ranger knows." Francine said with a small smirk. Royce looked around. "I heard Stienley just called it quits and we got a new Math teacher. Hmph, if he's anything like Stienley chances are it'll be a real snoozefest!" the ten biker dude commented. "Oh I don't know Royce." Francine asked with a small grin leaning back looking towards the door with a knowing giggle. "Huh?" Royce questioned looking at Francine suspiciously. "Okay, Francine, spill! What do you know?"

Before Francine could say anything, Royce got his answer. The classroom was brought out of whatever they were do by a loud and enthusiastic shout of, "GOOOOOOOOD MORNING, HAPPY STUDEEEEEEEENTS!" the voice shouted as Zeran strode into the room and looked over the class giddily. "As you can probably guess I am not Jacob Stienley, he retired yesterday and I'll be taking over Math and Science for the rest of the year." He explained before he turned around as Zeran then wrote his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Mr. Zeran Smith but please feel free to call me by my first name...Mister. and we are about to rock and roll into the wonderful world of mathematics." Zeran then did a little =twist as he sand "Bee bop baloo bop!". Then Zeran clapped his hands. "Now let's begin this rock and roll journey into the world of mathematical equations." Francine was doing a terrible job stifling her giggles. She noticed Royce staring at Zeran with a look that said, "What da' hell, who is this screwball?" He asked. "That is Zeran Smith I met him the other day and it turned out he just got a job at our school go figure." Francine said with a shrug.

"So lemme see if I understand this right Francine. Stienley is gone and instead we're going to be taught by this old guy?" Too late Francine couldn't say anything as Zeran's ears picked up the forbidden word. Before Francine could say anything Zeran had him out of his chair and in a fireman's carry on his shoulders. The other students got the surprise of a lifetime as Zeran did an airplane spun with Royce as he snapped, "OLD GUY? CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS? WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY SOUR-MINDED OLD HAS-BEEN! I'VE STILL GOT PLENTY OF YOUTH LEFT IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNK!" Royce was then unceremoniously planted back in his seat looking as throttled as he felt. "Ooh, okay, note to self avoid calling the new teacher the o-l-d word." Royce groaned. Francine sighed shaking her head looking out towards space. "Hope you enjoyed the ranger teams you killed before Zerak. The last one you did, if I have anything to say about it WILL be your last." Francine said to herself.


	5. Born To Be Blue

The war to save free will was officially back on however, it wasn't starting off as Zerak had planned because Zeran had found the one thing that constantly annoyed him, The Power Rangers or at least the red ranger, Zerak knew he still had time though as only one ranger had been found, he had to stop her before the whole team could be formed. It was another normal day at George Washington High. However, it was 3rd period and still no sign of Zeran. Francine was looking around and keeping an eye on her communicator. "Come on Zeran, where are you..." She muttered to herself rather worried. That was when the class heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the hallway as Zeran stumbled into the classroom a little shaken up as he managed to gasp out.

"Good...morning...happy students." He stated as Everyone just looked at Zeran in confusion. "Sorry, everyone, had a bit of trouble with traffic." But as he walked past Francine as he sent to her using a telepathy spell. "Francine, the moment we're alone we need to talk, we have a problem." He said. Francine nodded and soon after he caught his breath, Class started, it was a refresher so Francine had time to get it done, once done Francine and Zeran stepped outside. "What's going on Zeran? Ranger Trouble?" Francine muttered in a whisper so they weren't caught.

Zeran nodded, "My brother is at it again." Zeran then looked around and asked, "Have you by chance seen anyone with a strange looking camera?" Zeran asked. "Now that you mention it..." Francine said tapping her chin. "A new teacher recently showed up with a camera that really seems out of place..." Francine stated before suddenly it hit her. "That's no teacher is it?" Francine asked.

Zeran shook his head as his face paled. "It's not the teacher who's the problem. it's the Photography it would be the new Teacher who's working with Frank Melbourne the photography teacher, am i right?" Zeran asked. "You'd be right on Zeran, he normally heads out to his car about this time, you stay in class I'll call you if I need some backup. Alright?" Francine asked. The teacher in particular was heading for his car. Francine had made a habit to keep track of the names of various teachers in the school. She was very meticulous about details. Because of which she knew Glenn Wilsonberry when he saw her running towards him. "Oh," the 32-year-old teacher said in surprise. Is there something I can do for you young lady?" he questioned. "Uh yeah if you don't mind can I see your camera?" Francine asked.

The teacher took out the Camera and said, "This thing, what about it was a ..." Before he could continue the camera leapt out of it's hand as it grew and transformed into three humanoid robots. Glenn Wilsonberry yelped out, "HOLY JUMPIN' JEHOSHAPHAT!" before the creatures the camera made spoke in a rather robotic tone. "Greetings Francine Hampton!" the three human robots snapped collectively. Francine jumped back quickly getting in fighting stance. "Sir, with all due respect RUN!" Francine ordered.

Glenn Wilsonberry didn't need anymore convincing as he scrambled out of there. "How noble," the robots said collectively. "You send the organic running so we don't have anyone to use as a hostage. Very clever, Hampton, but inevitably futile. For now you face the power of...Reflector!" The three robots then pulled laser pistols and fired at her. Francine just barely dodged to the side as the blasts collided with a nearby rubble as Francine growled. "So your Zerak's latest and lamest creation huh?" Francine asked.

The three robots pounded their mechanical chests with their free hands and chanted, "Zerak, Death to Free will!" That was right before they fired on her again. Francine quickly dodged to the side again and quickly got into position, after she checked the coast was clear she nodded placing her hands behind her back. "Alright you bastards, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted and pulled out her morpher before placing it in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Francine shouted before in a blinding red flash was transformed into the Red Groovy Ranger. "Alright things are about to get Groovy!" Francine stated with a grin.

"If you think we came alone Hampton you're wrong TENGAS!" Reflector shouted as suddenly Bird like creatures appeared all in front of her making a squawking noise causing Francine to growl. "Oh goody just what I like, fried chicken!" Francine exclaimed before charging in. Francine quickly flipped over the Tenga's elbowing one in the stomach before backhanding the other one with a small smirk. "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted pulling out the Tyrannosaurus Power Sword with a smirk. "You guys are the last things on my list." Francine shouted jumping in the air as the sword glowed bright. "Power Sword, T-REX STRIKE!" Francine shouted launching a huge wave in the shape of a sword cut as the Tenga's squaked getting sent backwards into a tree. "CAN'T YOU BIRD BRAINS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Reflector snapped.

"Heh pathetic, and this is supposed to be the threat on-" Francine stated before getting blasted by one of reflector's harder blasts getting smacked right into a car causing the alarm to go off as she groaned. "Okay I'm going to need some backup..." Francine muttered bringing up her suits communicator. "Alpha, get a hold of Zeran, I need some backup!" Francine stated. Meanwhile Zeran was talking with one of the female teachers at the school. "So you really think Jeffery likes me, Zeran?" The wizard waved it off, "Are you kidding me, Erika? Jeffery has all the signs of liking you." he explained as the woman pouted before speaking. "So why hasn't he said anything?" she asked. "Well he's got something of a scientist in him so it's hard for him to express his feelings." He explained. "So what should I do?" The long-haired Brunette English teacher asked. Then Zeran heard his communicator go off. "I'll talk to him, Erika." Erika nodded, That interesting new watch of yours is going off." Zeran nodded and said, "Oh my, so it is, I have something to do, see you later, Erika." She nodded and left the room. Once she was out Zeran activated his comm. "What's up, Francine." Zeran questioned.

"Code Crimson Zeran! I need some backup. I'm in the parking lot!" Francine stated as Zeran nodded. "I'm on my way girl." Zeran stated hanging up as he looked around and once he was sure the coast was clear zoomed into the teachers lounge and closed the door. "Shadra hevay teleportus!" Zeran stated as suddenly teleported behind a tree and looked on as Francine was slowly getting up as he smirked. "Bingo..." He stated as he summoned two items behind and in front of Reflector. A banana Peel and a custard cream pie. Reflector took one step back and... "WHOA!" He screamed before flipping in a complete 360 after slipping on the peel and SPLAT! face first into the pie as Zeran fell over laughing his butt off. "HEY GEARHEAD!" Zeran shouted to the robotic humanoids.

Wiping the Pie off his face Reflector let out a growl as he looked up to Zeran who had been laughing his butt off. "Nice timing Zeran." Francine said, though trying her best to stifle a giggle. "Wizard?! You annoying old fool hasn't Lord Zerak destroyed your teams enough times?!" Reflector asked in a snapping Francine's surprise however Zeran didn't react...at least not in the normal way...a devious smile flashed across the wizard's face. "Oh crap..." Francine muttered to herself knowing Zeran smirking over being called O.L.D was NEVER good.

"I'd be more careful what you call me you tripod of mechanical freaks. Tell me do you feel strange...at least for machines" Zeran asked. Reflector was quiet for a moment before he heard CRUNCH CRUNCH in his body but then it hit him. "You little-" His voice glitched out as his entire body began spazzing out as Francine readied the Power Sword. "Alright time to finish this, hope you don't mind Zeran." Francine stated. Zeran stepped aside as he said, "Let that be a lesson to you and your Masters, Reflector! Anyone who calls me the O.L.D. word faces my wrath! Take him out, Red Ranger!" Zeran stated.

"Gladly! Power Sword, Full Power, Tyrannosaurus FINAL STRIKE!" Francine shouted slicing down and launching a huge wave towards the monster. "No no no, I guess my death is reflected this day!" He shouted as the blast collided with the monster exploding as Francine sighed to herself power down turning to Zeran. "Zeran, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore, not on my own." Francine stated. Zeran nodded and explained. "Francine, I'd be surprised if you did. No Ranger can do things by themselves. I can lend you a hand sometimes but I do have my teaching duties." Zerna muttered out loud. "We need to find another ranger. Come on Francine, lets get back to class." Zeram stated.

That day after school, Zeran and Francine were meeting outside the school at San Francisco park not noticing, someone was following them. "It's like I said earlier Zeran, I can't do this alone." Francine explained as Zeran nodded, the wizard wasn't expecting her to do this alone but, the morphin grid hadn't chosen the blue ranger or any other rangers for that matter. "I know my dear, but, I'm afraid the Morphin grid has a habit taking its sweet time." Zeran stated shaking his head. However, the Wizard and current Red Ranger didn't have much time because suddenly the Tenga's began flying over head landing in front of them causing Francine to curse as she flipped off what they were sitting on quickly getting into fighting stance this was the LAST thing she needed right now! However, things just got worse as they heard a loud CROAK that shook a good portion of San Francisco as the man who followed them was watching on. Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier. "What the hell?!" He muttered to himself.

That's when Zeran, Francine and Royce saw the giant humanoid frog heading towards them. "Oh dear, it's Croaker, one of Zeak's nastier monsters." Zeran muttered to himself. "Great... just what I didn't need well than no point now." Francine stated looking around for a moment. "Alright then, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted thinking no one was around as she quickly brought the morpher in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" She shouted before a blinding red light transformed her into the red ranger.

Zeran summoned his staff and raised it over his head. "POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN!" Zeran shouted before he was engulfed by an aura of energy. After a momentary flash of energy before the energy transformed into Sakura petals. But where Zeran had once stood now stood a man clad in blue with gold trimmed armor who resembled the red ranger. Zeran looked at The Croaker and greeted in a mock warm tone, "Hello, Croaker, remember me?" Zeran questioned.

The hideous frog-like humanoid snapped his jowls moving in a macabre fashion, "Oh I remember you wizard, CROAAAAAAAAK. I haven't forgotten those tricks you put in my favorite under trousers. CROAAAAAAAK!" He growled. "Francine is the, Red ranger?!" Royce questioned as Francine charged in, not to be outdone the Tenga's followed pursuit as Royce seemed to lose his balance and fell out of the tree onto Zeran face first. "Ow..." he muttered. "Excuse me..." Royce heard Zeran say. "Could...you kindly get off me please?" he muttered.

"WHOOPS!" Royce stated slowly getting off of Zeran before helping him up by the arm and chuckled a little bit. "Er sorry about that Mr. Smith..." Royce chuckled nervously. This took Zeran by surprise. "Um...who is this Mr. Smith you're referring to, citizen?" Zeran said trying to deepen his voice and hoping against hope it would throw Royce off.

Royce crossed his arms with a smirk. "Drop the act Mr. Smith I saw your little morphing from behind the tree." Royce said as Francine quickly grabbed one of the Tenga's slamming it into the ground with a smirk. "DINNER TIME TENGAS!" Francine said with a grin. Another Tenga came Zeran's way. "GET BACK!" Zeran shouted.

Royce leapt backwards and got the shock of his life when Zeran leapt into the air and caught the Tenga with a jump spinning hook kick to the head before he landed in time to catch three more as he gracefully swung his staff in time to catch one, two, and then three with the powerful Staff attack, sending the Tengas shooting into a nearby tree and actually knocking them silly. "Oops," Zeran said sheepishly. "A little too much power there. Zordon-sensei warned me about overdoing it." He muttered.

Suddenly however, a lighting bolt struck down as Zeran and Royce were sent flying backwards before Zeran heard a clap. "Well done brother, I must admit I never thought you wouldn't be re joining this fight after I took down Sky Squadron, however, I'm afraid I can't risk another full team of Rangers." Zerak stated summoning his staff with an evil, sadistic smirk on his face.

Royce coughed a little bit before slowly getting to his feet. "Well, Well, Well if it ain't the little bitch Zerak himself." Royce coughed. Zerak twitched a little bit before glaring at him. "So you must be Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier. You made a big mistake being friends with the Red Ranger boy because now, you must die." Zerak stated with a twisted smirk. "TENGAS! Eliminate Hampton and leave Royce to me!" Zerak ordered as the Tenga's squawked before zooming in as Francine and Zeran grinned nodding to themselves. "Oh? So eager for ass kicking why didn't you say so!" Royce stated charging in at Zerak ready to deliver a beat down.

Then the tenga warriors took flight. Squawking and screaming while they flew towards Francine on Zerak's command! Francine was outnumbered, would she face defeat at the hands of the feathered monsters?

"Alright Bird Brains let's Dance! OIYA!" Francine shouted flipping over two of them before backhanding one of them and dropped down and sweeped one of them off their feet with a leg sweep and smirked flipping backwards. Meanwhile Royce smirked charging in for a sidekick only for Zerak to grab the leg and nail him in the stomach as he coughed. "To slow boy! Zerak shouted slamming him into the ground.

While it looked like Zerak was getting the upper hand two more out of the five Tenga Warriors charged in with feathered hands swinging to try and drop Francine and avenge their fallen comrade. The Tenga Warriors were among the most feared soldiers in the universe and they were trying to live up with to their reputation.

"Heh, well looks like I'm having some turkey legs tonight, POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted raising her arm up bringing forth the mighty Power sword and she was knocked down by a few of the Tengas only to back flip and charged in aiming for a slice on one of the Tenga's wings

The slash connected which made the Tenga collapse to the ground in pain. It couldn't fight properly with one good wing! Francine was getting momentum as another Tenga Warrior tried a flying kick to fire back at her!

Francine quickly kicked herself up after being knocked down and unfortunately for the Tenga her feet landed right onto the things beak sending it flying backwards causing her to grin.

Zerak stood there, watching Royce, as the man charged at him in a dead sprint, to attack one's opponent head on was foolish enough but this ranger seemed almost determined to get himself killed. This was what Royce had anticipated, Zerak would never see what he had planned coming, the obvious hiding in plain sight as he reached his mark. With a powerful kick he vaulted himself off the ground, raising his right leg up high as he flipped to bring his heel down on Zerak's head in a flying axe kick. Zerak smirked, and in the moment the boy had leapt upwards he brought his staff up, spinning it in his hands while turning to the right side. In a singular fluid movement Zerak brought the staff from spinning to rising with pinpoint accuracy. Royce's kick flew wide past its mark as his chin caught the edge of Zerak's staff causing stars to explode through his vision, the power of the blow reversing his momentum and knocking him backwards before Zerak spun his staff then stood with his hands resting on it, the staff planted in front of him. "Pathetic child, have you any idea WHO I AM!?" Zerak snapped as Royce picked himself up off the ground, heaving and panting a bit. His jaw ached but he knew he couldn't give in, and with that forced himself back to his feet to take his stance once more. His grandfather having taught him Hung Ga he spread his legs and crouched a bit, his feet shoulder length apart as he extended his left arm with a small bend at the elbow, his right hand poised much like that of a snake's strike. Zerak smirked and shook his head.

"You never learn...none of you rodents ever do." he said as he walked forward, almost seeming to float from the amount of energy he released around him despite it being invisible to Royce's untrained eyes. In an instant, despite his apparent slow speed, he was on Royce and in that same instant Royce struck out with his right hand attempting to jab his fingertips into Zerak's chest. Zerak simply moved his body with the strike, dodging it entirely before bringing his knee up into Royce's gut. The impact knocking the wind from Royce's lungs as Zerak stepped back and swung his body around, a spinning snap kick into Royce's side to cause him to go flying through the air and into a nearby tree. Bouncing off the branch Royce sputtered and coughed, trying desperately to pick himself back up despite being unable to breathe, but Zerak was through with this game. Teleporting to Royce he stooped down and with a single hand he grabbed Royce by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Well...it seems our game as at an end." he stated in a sadistic and rather sarcastic tone. "A shame too...I rather enjoy making you suffer, but as i can't risk the appearance of an actual ranger...it's time to say good b-" Zerak's voice cut short.

Pain erupted in his leg causing him to drop Royce as more pain erupted in his chest, the wind being beaten from him by the force of what he assumed to be a weapon. To his dismay, however, he saw the source of his pain and hissed angrily in response "You!" he growled as his chest heaved with the force of the impact. Standing before him, over the prone and now motionless form of Royce was none other than the Red Ranger herself. "Hampton...you're beginning...to be...a real thorn in my side, always butting in...where you aren't wanted." he growled in anger as he stood and backed up, his staff in hand though clearly he wanted no part of the woman in front of him.

Though Zerak was unable to see it, he could feel the energy of purest hatred seething from behind the red ranger's mask that stood before him. His blood ran cold and a chill coursed through his spine as he took another step back, wearily eyeing the ranger to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements towards him. "My whole life I've been kind, calm, and compassionate towards everyone I've met...but you...you've done something to me that no other being was ever able to do." she state with a threatening edge to her voice, her grip on the Tyranno-sword tightening as she raised it and pointed it directly at Zerak's chest. "For you I have nothing but hate in my heart...for you...I wish nothing but death." She practically growled as she kept the tip pointed at him. "Have you any last words before I carve your heart from your chest and force feed it to you? Or should I go ahead and send you down to hell with the rest of the garbage that resides there? I think Hitler would like to have a bitch to play with at his discretion...you deserve nothing less you sack of shit" Francine snapped as she took two steps forward, as if daring Zerak to make the first move.

Zerak paled as the ranger spoke, her words vicious and full of venom to the point that he could have sworn he was staring Lord Zedd himself directly in the face. He didn't know why, he didn't understand how, but this ranger was different. She struck a fear so deep within him that he didn't dare move against her without proper consideration and preparation. The fear was so deeply seated within him that as she spoke of carving his heart from his chest he could literally feel it skip a beat or two. "I'm no fool Hampton, I know when I'm out matched." he stated as he took another three steps backwards and felt his back hit a tree. "You win this round, but you'll rue the day you interfered with my plans, mark my words girl...you've only witnessed but a small fraction of the power I can bring to bare." he said as his form seemed to meld with the tree.

Seeing her nemesis trying to escape Francine dashed forward at a dead sprint, her arm trailing backwards behind her only to bring the full weight of the Tyranno-sword forward before she let go of the hilt. The blade flew through the air, almost seeming to hiss as the air was split by the speed and force behind her throw. "Gotcha..." she thought to herself though as the blade neared Zerak, so to did his melding speed up. By the time the blade had reached its mark, she was only greeted with the dull thud of her sword slamming into the tree, sticking there about halfway up the blade of the sword. "Damn you Zerak...one day I'll end you...one day...I'll take pleasure as I watch the life slip from your eyes." she growled as she looked up to the sky to see Zerak darting through the air in the form of pure energy, retreating back to his dark domain, wherever that was, to regroup.

"Francine! Don't worry about my brother for the time being we've got bigger fish to fry turn around!" Zeran shouted as suddenly a loud CROAK! was heard causing Francine to fall backwards and land on her ass causing Croaker to laugh. "This is the last of Earth's defense against Master Zerak? Pathetic, CROAK!" It shouted as the croak once again shook San Fransisco causing her to grumble. "Talk about a lard ass and a loud mouth..." Francine muttered to herself slowly recovering before preparing the Power Sword in annoyance. "Alright lard ass BRING IT ON!" Francine shouted before charging in with the sword behind her as she quickly went and sliced on Croaker however, it didn't seem to do much except send a shock wave though the sword causing her to drop it before it did to much damage to her body as Croarker laughed. "I've had my skin improved since last time I face Zeran girl CROAK!" He stated causing Francine to growl.

"Damn it, this is bad ." Francine muttered to herself shaking her head in frustration. How in the hell was she supposed to take this thing down if it was immune to slashing weapons?! Just as she asked herself that though however, the Blue coin shot out from behind her and began glowing bright blue showing that the blue ranger was nearby and not a moment to soon she could really use the help now! The coin zoomed past Francine as Croaker tried to nab it with its tongue only for the coin to zig zag around Croarker getting him tangled up and zoomed off causing Zeran to chuckle. "Don't ever let it be said that Power Coins don't have a sense of Humor." He said with a laugh before.. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" A voice said...it couldn't be. Francine, currently morphed and Zeran turned around to spot one Royce "chains" Bulkmeier come out from behind the tree holding his forehead. Once he removed his hands from his forehead the coin dropped in his hand, the Blue Ranger had been chosen.

Francine heard the OW and quickly backflipped turning around pressing a button on her helmet as the visor opened up so her face could been seen as she was happy beyond happy right now. "No way, Royce the blue power coin chose you?!" She asked with glee as Royce shook his head in pain. "Power what's it chose dah hell are you talking about Francine and- wait that's right your the red ranger! Why you been keeping this from me?!" Royce asked in annoyance as Francine sighed. "It's a long complicated story.." She started before a loud stomp was heard from croaker causing the ground below them to shake like an earthquake. "Which we don't have time to go over right now." She stated. "Zeran you show Royce how to work the Morpher I'll keep this giant piece of crap busy! POWER SWORD!" Francine Shouted extending her hand out before suddenly a red sword appeared in her hand before she brought her spare hand up and pressed a button closing her visor. "Alright Frog Face! LET'S DANCE!" Francine shouted chagrining at least for the time being a losing battle. "Well Royce we don't have much time so I believe a brief explanation is in order." Zeran stated with a nervous chuckle.

"YA THINK?! Mr. Smith." Royce stated causing Zeran to chuckle before he began going over everything from his brother Kira Zordon, and Kira's sacrifice causing Royce to nod for a moment before speaking. "I see...Zeran, with all due respect, your brother is a regular asshole." Royce explained as Zeran let out a whimper. "Royce you have no idea how right you are right boy." Zeran muttered.

"Now than Boy here." Zeran stated handing him a morpher as he looked over it for a moment. "Uh so what's this supposed to be a belt buckle?" Royce asked in confusion. Zeran was about ready to bust out laughing before he was able to recover before coughing. "No Boy, it is a power morpher all you have to do is put the coin into the morpher and call out the name of your dinosaur by shouting the phrase Francine came up with, It's Morphin time." Zeran explained as Royce nodded placing the coin into its slot. "Alright then Zeran, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Royce shouted as he quickly placed the morpher out in front of him. "TRICERATOPS!" Royce shouted to the sky as suddenly a flash of blue light engulfed him as he was morphed into the blue ranger. "WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO! ANOTHER RANGER!" Zerak screamed in frustration. "DAAAAMN! I haven't felt like this before! Oh yeah IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME!" Royce shouted. "TENGA'S EXTERMINATE THE BLUE RANGER!" Zerak ordered as the Tenga's let out a squak charging as Royce readied himself for combat. Meanwhile Zerak snickered to himself. 'Royce has no idea how iconic that line will come sometime town the line in the future.' He muttered to himself.

THEY'VE GOT A FEATHER FACE! THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK IQ OF UNDER 10 THEIR LOUD AND NOISY! THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED FISH ON A HOT HOT SUMMERS DAY! CROSS-EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO FLY ABOVE US! UGLY! UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! RANGERS GONNA GET YOU WATCH OUT TENGA'S WATCH OUT TENGA'S! TENGAS BYE BYE!

"Let's dance worm for brains let's dance OIYA!" Royce shouted jumping over one of them blocking two strikes from the Tenga's before ducking two strikes as the Tenga's bonked each other in the face before roundhouse kicking one away from him as Royce looked at his hands. "Damn I'm liking this!" Royce stated as Zerak growled. "I SAID DESTROY HIM NOT RUN AROUND LIKE A CHICKEN WITH ITS HEAD CUT OFF!" Zerak snapped. Royce blocked a few more strikes before grabbing one of the Tengas. "Time for a spin bird brain!" Royce shouted spinning him around repeatedly as it squaked "LET ME GO!" was the squak. "Okay but only cause you asked nicely!" Royce stated before letting the Tenga go flinging it into a nearby tree causing it to bonk its head with a loud thud.

BIRD BRAIN DON'T MESS WITH ME! BECAUSE YOU AINT GOT A CHANCE WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE BIRD SANCTUARY! WHERE YOU WILL SPEND YOUR DAYS, LEARNING TO BASKET WEAVE! GO, GO YOU BETTER RUN! WHY DON'T YOU FLY AWAY!

As the Tenga's lay on the ground at Zerak's feet he looked up in anger towards Royce. "Royce, make note of this blue Ranger you've made a VERY DANGEROUS Enemy today! Make no mistake about it I will deal with you the way I deal with all my enemies!" Zerak snapped in anger before twirling his staff around and slammed it into the ground disappearing in a bolt of lighting. "OH I GET IT RUNNING AWAY YOU YELLO- WOAH!" Royce shouted as lighting began striking around the sky. "POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE CROAKER GROW!" A voice shouted as suddenly a giant lightning bolt struck Croaker as when the smoke cleared from where the lighting struck Croaker had grown to Economy size letting out a loud CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAK!

"So uh fearless Leader, how you expect us to fight something THAT BIG?" Royce questioned. "Like this, just follow my lead Royce." Francine stated causing Royce to nod. "Not like I know what the hell is going on anyways!" Royce snapped. "I NEED TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Francine shouted as suddenly a loud roar was heard as Royce looked back to see the Tyrannosaurus dinozord making its way towards the field. "Um okay Triceratops Dinozord power?" He questioned. Suddenly a loud roar was heard as he turned to see a now blue mechanical triceratops racing forward alongside the Tyrannosaurs. "Oh dude that is badass!" Royce shouted. "Alright follow me Royce OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping into the air. "Right behind you fearless leader OIYA!" Royce shouted jumping in as both jumped into their zords. "Damn this is freakin an adrenaline rush!" Royce shouted. "Francine Locking in!" Francine shouted as she put her two hands on the controls as the Tyrannosaurs roared. "Royce we are still four zords and rangers short of the megazord so we gotta be careful." Francine stated. "Oh LOVELY!" Royce groaned but locked in as the two zords charged towards Croaker.

"Alright Rangers heres the Plan, ROYCE! You see that button to your side!" Zeran shouted as Royce looked to the left and blinked. "Your other side boy." Zeran grumbled before Royce turned to the right. "OH! Right here we are!" Royce stated seeing the button Zeran was was talking about. "Alright on my count press that button, FRANCINE think you can trip frog face up?" Zeran asked. "Way ahead of you Zeran, GROOVY RANGERS MOVE OUT!" Francine shouted as the zord let out a roar charging forwards towards Croaker with a purpose. "What do you think you can do to stop me Red Ranger?" Croaker asked as Francine smirked. "You can't do much if you can't STAND!" Francine shouted whipping the tail around tripping up Croaker.

"WHOA!" Croaker shouted as he was tripped causing him to growl. "Just for that your going to be my next meal CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAK!" He said as Francine grunted. "I don't think so pal, know this Zerak may have won time and time again against Power Ranger but this time, THIS TIME HE'S INVADE THE WRONG GODDAMN PLANET!" Francine snapped causing Zerak from up in space to blink. "Thats Odd, I knew the humans of this planet were known to get angry but this type of human anger is new even to me. Make a mental note keep an eye on this one she could become a problem." Zerak muttered. "Francine are you okay?" Zeran asked. "No Zeran, I am FAR from Alright I'll take a lot of things in this world but a god damn intergalactic Nazi looking to undo what my father fought for, what the Us Military DIED FOR! THIS IS GOING TO FAR!" Francine snapped.

"Your dead set on this aren't you girl?" Zeran asked. "Your damn right I am!" Francine growled causing Zeran to sweat drop. "The morphin grid has given me some interesting material to work with." Zeran said with a nervous laugh. "How about you Royce, before I launch this attack I need to know you with me?" Francine asked. "Damn right I am girl, I'm with you I'll be damned if our Military died for nothing!" Royce snapped. "Alright here goes." Francine stated. Meanwhile up in space. "Father fought-HAMPTON?! DOH! HOW COULD I OF MISSED THAT!" Zerak groaned with a face palm. "Its that daughter of that wretched second in command of Zerans! So...Gene "Bulldog" Hampton your family interfears with my plans again I shall take great joy in taking my revenge on you by killing your daughter!" Zerak snapped.

"Know this Croaker, Zerak has won before but this battle here, THIS IS WHERE THE BATTLE TURNS IN FREE WILLS FAVOR! MARK MY WORDS" Francine shouted as the Tyrannosaurus let out a roar charging forward. "Bring it on MEAL! CROOOOOOOOOOAK!" Croaker stated. Francine had a plan behind this. "ROYCE ON MY MARK LAUNCH YOUR WEAPON!" Francine shouted. "Weapon, uh Zeran what's the fearless leader talking about?" Royce asked. "She's referring to the horn missiles on your triceratops boy there's a little handle to your left." Zeran stated before muttering. "I would say joystick but they don't exactly have it in this time." Zeran muttered.

"TYRANO SPIN!" Francine shouted going in for a spin with the tail blade only from Croaker to jump in the air. "NOW ROYCE AIM BEHIND CROAKER!" Francine snapped. Suddenly the missles got launched. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Croaker shouted before landing on the ground. "You should've made those shots count CROAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He said as Zeran at the command center snickered. "HEHEHE right into my hands! ROYCE! The leaver to your left pull it!" Zeran shouted. "Uh alright!" Royce stated pulling the lever. "Retracting chain missles." The computer stated. "HUH?!" Royce questioned as the missiles began zooming back. "Now what are you pathetic rangers up to?" Croaker commented. "You might wanna look behind you chump." Francine commented with a smirk under her helmet. "Huh?" Croaker commented looks behind him seeing the missles coming at him full speed. "Crap..." He muttered before the chains wrapped around him following suit the war heads connected with a loud BOOM! when the smoke cleared Croaker was still alive but very dizzy. "Man this is one tough frog..." Royce commented. "ALRIGHT FRANCINE TAKE HIM DOWN!" Zeran shouted. "Alright Bozo send this as a message to Zerak, he wants free will hes going to have to get through us first, TYRANNOSAURUS LASER BREATH BLAST!" Francine shouted as suddenly a giant breath of lighting shot from the Tyrannosaurs mouth. "looks like I'm all Croaked up..." Croaker said before the blast connected with Croaker destroying him. "And that's a Groovy Win!" Francine said with a smirk.

"OH YEAH GROOVY BABY!" Royce shouted. "Groovy huh, this team just gets more and more interesting." Zeran stated as Francine and Royce hopped out of their zords calpping hands before demorphing meanwhile at the command center, it hit Zeran...they...won?. "They...hahah won THEY WON WOOHOO! WE MAY HAVE A CHANCE AFTER ALL!" Zeran shouted jumping in the air as Alpha sighed. "Aiyiyiyi finally things are going our way.." Alpha muttered. Meanwhile up in space Zerak growled. "Alright no more Mr. Nice butcher, its time to cut this ranger problem off at the pass. ROSHAR!" Zerak shouted as suddenly a surge of black energy before the figured known as Roshar bowed. "You sent for me Master?" He questioned. "Roshar, send out the morphin watchers." Zerak stated. "As you wish, Master." Roshar stated as Zerak looked down at earth. "Brother, consider Royce the LAST RANGER you will recruit!" Zerak growled.

* * *

 _ **Next Time On Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers**_

 _ **Francine: Hi Francine The Red Ranger Here! Two Rangers down and four to go but of course the Morphin Grid can't be easy on us. The Next Ranger is turning out to be someone who I have a bad history with not to mention she's a pacifist! Man how are we going to convince her to join us not to mention it looks like it's Groake's turn to attack and he is sending down one of his most dangerous Generals! Flamewing! and what's this? The Pink Power coin isn't the only coin glowing? Next time on Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers: Deflowered! Your not gonna wanna miss it!**_


	6. DeFlowered?

Two Rangers down, four to go but the remaining four were not going to be easy that much was for sure. Currently it was the weekend thank god so Francine and Royce had sometime as they had been spending a good half a day trying to get the computer and its morphin scanner to work. Francine had learned that the Morphin Scanner was the way the Command Center searched out future rangers and they needed to find the remaining four before Zerak because if he was able to find and destroy those rangers well they would be in for some trouble.

"Anything yet Royce?!" Francine shouted as Royce was going over the machine and doing everything Alpha had said before suddenly the computer went beep beep as the two looked up seeing a young girl black hair and rainbow like shirt as Francine face palmed. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted to the sky before shaking her head. "Zeran isn't going to like this..." Francine stated. "No kidding, Winnie of all girls?! Shes a pacifist for freaks sake how the hell are we going to convince her to join?!" Royce shouted throwing his hands up into the air.

Unknown to them Zeran had just teleported into the command center and was sneaking up on them. Slowly tip toeing over to them Francine and Royce were trying to figure out what to do before they heard. "Tell me what Kiddies!" He said causing both rangers to jump out of their skin as Zeran fell over laughing his head off rolling in laughter. "God that never gets old HAHAHA gotta watch it around me Kiddies you never know when I might pop up now what's this about me not liking something?" Zeran asked looking up at the girl. "Oh that that new ranger Huh that's an odd looking young lady what exactly is she?" He asked as Francine sighed. "Zeran, that's what we call a hippie and she's a pacifist." Francine explained. "A Paci-...why me why?" He asked looking up to the sky in a semi whine. "Not to mention, Francine and her aren't on the best terms right now." Royce added in. "OH COME ON!" Zeran whined out sighing. "Morphin Grid why do you test me like you do do do!" Zeran whimpered.

Meanwhile up in space Zerak watched up from his palace and watched the rally going on at the moment. "So the new Pink ranger is a Pacifist and a freedom fighter, how PATHETIC!" He snarled in anger. "Well than it is time to put a stop to this before a 3rd Ranger is founded Groarke my freind" Zerak called out as Groake walked into the room with a caw. "You called my friend?" He asked as Zerak nodded. "Yes I believe its time to put a stop to the rangers forces increasing. How would you like to BREAK SOME SPIRITS!" Zerak said as Groarke nodded with a smirk. "I am way ahead of you my friend I shall send the Tenga's down with my strongest General, General Flamewing and completely DESTROY this future Pink Ranger." Groarke stated as he let out a roar ready to put a stop to the rangers. "Also give this word to the general make it as slow and painful as possible!" Zerak snarled.

At this same time Winnie was currently leading a protest against the war in Vitamin as Zeran was watching from the command center. "Vitamin...that's right that is going on right now, Landon old buddy please be alright..." Zeran muttered. However, suddenly Zeran was about to order a plan of action to recruit Winnie before WHEEE WHEEE WHEEE was heard throughout the command center as Francine and Royce covered their ears in pain. "OW um Zeran what was that?!" Francine asked as Zeran laughed nervously. "Um yeah say hi to the alarm system in the command center." Zeran stated. "Now what is going- Oh no..." Zeran muttered turning to the viewing globe. On the viewing globe Tenga's were currently causing havoc at the rally along with a stronger looking Tenga with red wing and an orange body. "Why did it have to be HIM?!" Zeran groaned. "Yo Mr. S who dah hell is that overgrown buzzard?" Royce questioned.

"An old nemesis of mine General Flamewing an old Vaultarian General who has a nasty temper both figuratively and Literally. Now Rangers it's time to Morph up we got work to do." Zeran stated as Francine bit her lip not to sure before Zeran spoke. "Francine, I know your worried but take this from me, it's something you taught me but seem to have forgotten, you can't just keep running from your past girl, yes you messed up and I can tell you regret it but what good will running from it do you?" Zeran questioned. "Sooner or later you must face your past, best to face it now to have a better future." Zeran finished. "Mr. Smith that was...deep..." Francine stated causing Zeran to chuckle. "I have lot of experience to give now rangers IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zeran stated as Francine nodded. "Right let's do this Royce, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as the two rangers put their hands behind their backs grabbing their morphers.

 **TRICERATOPS!**

 **TYRANNOSAURS!**

The Rangers teleported in as at the Rally General Flame wing was laughing as the Members of the Rally were fleeing the scene. "HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT FLEE PATHETIC HUMANS! THIS WORLD NOW BELONGS TO LORD GROARKE AND LORD ZERAK! THIS WILL BE THE BEGGING OF THE END FOR FREE WILL AHAHAHAHA!" Flame wing laughed before suddenly. "POWER SWORD!" A voice shouted as Flame wing looked up as Francine jumped into the air and sliced down on Flame wing as he was sent rolling down onto the ground and slowly got up in anger. "So Francine Hampton, the mighty Red Ranger we meet at last." Flame wing growled. "HEY MORON!" A voice shouted as Flamewing turns around and SMACK! The Power Lance sent him flying to a nearby tree as Flame wing slowly looked up and chuckled. "So someone was STUPID enough to join you on this battle eh? No matter, Two rangers, six rangers it won't matter I'll DESTROY YOU ALL!" Flame Wing yelped.

"We'll see how cocky you are when I beat the living Tar out of you!" Royce growled. "Soon we shall see, but first YOU DIE GIRL! HA!" General Flame wing shouted charging up a giant blast of fire launching it towards Winnie who closed her eyes about to flinch thinking her death was upon her only for...nothing? When she looked up The Red ranger had gotten in the way just barley taking the hit as she was panting before falling to the ground holding her chest being forced to de morph out of pain. "Well...that didn't go as planned." Zeran said with a nervous laugh.

"Son of a bitch that stung..." Francine groaned in pain. "FRANCINE!" Royce shouted racing over to help her up. "Francine, you're the red ranger?" Winnie asked. "Yeah its a long story Winnie look you can hate my guts later for now you need to get out of here, its like someone just told me, holding my past won't do me any good for the future." Francine stated. "Can you still stand?" Royce asked as Francine nodded. "Yeah that hurt but I still got some strength left in me, ZERAN! Now would be a REAL good time to get Winnie out of here!" Francine called out. Suddenly Zeran teleported in. "Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie, come with me if you want to live." Zeran stated as Winnie nodded taking his hand as Francine slowly got into position. "Lets try this again Big Mouth! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine Shouted re bringing her morpher back out. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" She shouted re morphing into the red ranger pulling out the Power Sword. "Now than Winnie- Winnie?" Zeran asked looking around wondering where she had gotten to.

"STOP IT!" Winnie suddenly shouted getting in front of the battle. "Winnie girl, you need to move this punk isn't going to listen to reason!" Royce shouted trying to reason with his friend. "NO HE WILL LISTEN!" Winnie shouted. Royce was about to argue again before Francine put her hand out shaking her head her way of saying "She needs to learn this the hard way.". Royce grimace but didn't argue the point as Winnie turned to General Flame Wing. "PLEASE! Look I don't know who you are or where your from, we can work things out. You look like an smart person even though you look like a well bird, you and your bird people can live here with us, we can make this world a beautiful place." Winnie stated. Silence for a moment before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tenga's are you hearing this rubbish?!" Flame wing laughed. "RAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Tenga's laughed. "Little girl let me explain something to you THERE WILL BE NO PEACE FROM US! The only way we'll be living peace with you pathetic humans is when you have submitted to Lord Groarke and Lord Zerak!" Flame wing stated.

"But, but, you can't we can all live together in peace and harmony come on you can listen to reason can't you?" Winnie asked as Flamewing let out a laugh followed by the Tenga's. "Thank you pathetic Human I haven't laughed like that in AGES!" Flamewing stated.

"What?" Winnie asked as Flame wing laughed. "Allow me to show you the kind of peace we are looking for!" Flame wing shouted before preparing a fireball that turned huge before turning towards Winnie's friends who were fleeing before Launching the fire ball right at them as they turned around seeing the ball coming at them screaming before Francine jumped into the frey in the nick of time slicing the fire ball away panting falling to one knee. "Humph I see the Red Ranger is Resourceful." Flame Wing stated as Francine flinched. "You, won't be killing anyone as long as I'm still breathing..." Francine panted.

"Stop it we can still work this out!" Winnie screamed tears falling from her eyes. "Winnie!" Francine shouted as Winnie turned to her. "you need to let it go, you may be against fighting but know this it is not a sin to fight for the right cause, I should know, I've learned that sine meeting Zeran There are those who words alone will not reach Winnie, Zerak, Groarke and his forces fit into that category. I get it Winnie, you are gentle you do not wish to hurt, I wish I could be the same way at times. But it is because you chrish this planet Winnie that you, no we must protect it." She said as Flame wing scoffed. "Ewww these human farwell's always made me sick to my stomach." Flame wing grumbled. "Please Winnie, We need your help, drop the restraints you've built up you have the power Winnie, The morphin grid doesn't lie just let it go." Francine stated. "ENOUGH!" Flame Wing shouted launching a wave of fire towards Francine knocking her against a nearby tree forcing her to de morph in pain. "Gah...going to feel that in the morning..." She grumbled. "Pathetic weakling are you done with your speech?!" Flame Wing shouted.

"Francine...even after everything you still want to protect me, and I've just watched you get hurt I...I feel it slipping..." She muttered before snapped in her head. "AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Winnie shouted before glaring towards Flame Wing, before suddenly from Zeran's hand ZOOM the Pink Power coin zoomed out of Zeran's hands over towards Winnie. "YEOWCH! Well if you wanted to go Power coin you could've just asked." Zeran grumbled. Zeran suddenly summoned the morpher. "Alright here goes!" Zeran shouted before teleporting the morpher to Winnie. "Winnie If you want to help put the coin into the slot and shout out it's Morphin time and the name of your Dinosaur." Zeran explained. Winnie wasted little time placing the coin into the morpher as her emotions were going haywire. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Winnie shouted raising the morpher up before placing it in front of her. "PTERODACTYL!" She shouted before in a pink flash of light she morphed into the Pink Ranger.

"Winnie! Call your power Weapon the Power Bow!" Francine called holding her arm in pain as Winnie nodded. "POWER BOW!" She called out as suddenly in a pink flash a bow appeared in her hand. "Flame Wing, know this what is about to happen to you and the Tenga's IS ON YOUR OWN HEADS!" She snapped. "ARROW STORM STRIKE BARRAGE!" Winnie shouted launching her Arrow into the air before onto the Tenga's and Flame Wing a good thousand arrows began peircing the Tenga's like crazy. "OW! OW! OW! THATS SMARTS!" Flame Wing whined as each arrow pierced into him. Meanwhile up in space Zerak looked on in a Captian Jack sparowish look of surprise and befuddlement. "Thats unexpected..." Zerak commented. However, down on earth Zeran flinched. "Brother...If me and Sensei have told you once we've told you A THOUSAND TIMES! DO NOT ANGER THE PACIFIST! Sorry brother but this time YOU WAS DUMB!" Zeran stated.

"PIERCING ARROW STRIKE!" Winnie shouted as suddenly from her arrow an arrow shot right through Flame Wing who coughed. "Welp...back to the nest for me..." He muttered before falling backwards and exploded as Zerak growled. "Groarke..." He said as the bird nodded. "I'm on it." He said bringing up a device. "This Is Groarke to Tenga Command." He muttered. "Tenga Command, go ahead lord Groarke." The voice said. "Activate the regeneration beam." He ordered as the order was heard as they began pressing the buttons locking onto General Flamewing before pressing the button as a giant beam shot down onto the creature as a flame of fire shot up growing him to economy size. "YEEEEEEEEEEEAH! I AM BACK AND READY TO BURN THIS CITY TO THE GROUND HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as Zeran face palmed. "Oh brother..." He grumbled.

Winnie let out a scream at the grow as Zeran covered his ears from it. "Okay that hurt shes mad..." Zeran muttered to himself looking at Winne who looked ready to lose it as she looked at her fist before letting out a scream. "PTERODACTYL!" She shouted as suddenly near by the volcano exploded before the pink Pterodactyl zord zoomed towards Winne who jumped in the air before landing in the pilot's seat. The monster let out a laugh as Winnie was in a full on rage mode. "BLASTERS FULL POWER!" Winnie shouted as the blasters charged up causing The monsters eyes to widen before KABOOM! When the blasters collided the monster let out a scream before exploding causing The rangers eyes to widened in shock. "UH, okay note to self do not piss off the Pacifist." Royce stated in shock. "Rangers...you let me handle this, go on and get home, I'll handle this." Zeran said as Francine was about to argue before Zeran gave her a "I GOT THIS" glare. "Fine, come on Royce, lets head on home..." Francine muttered heading off as Zeran looked on and pondered. "This group MAY finally be the answer I've been looking for..lets hope I'm right..." Zeran muttered.


	7. Dance Of The Tiger

Up in space Tension was high as Zerak The Butcher, one of the mightiest wizards to ever grace the forces of evil was anything but, happy. The Wizard slowly turned around as lighting was crackling from his fingertips from his magic. He slowly lifted his head up towards the mighty Tenga warriors before speaking. "So Tenga's, mightiest warriors in the galaxy, where is that bravado now? You had one job, one simple job, destroy Winnie "Iris" McKenzie before the morphin grid granted her the powers to make her a power ranger. So what happened?" Zerak asked. "You see, Lord Zerak-" One Tenga started before suddenly Electricity shot from Zerak's fingertips frying the Tenga. "If I wanted you pathetic excuses Tenga Warrior's id ask for them. Anyone else?" Zerak asked as the Tenga's shook their heads. "Good..." He stated lowering his fingers.

"If you want something done right do it yourself...GROARKE! Prepare one of your monsters, I got a little surprise for the power brats!" Zerak snapped as Groarke squaked in agreement as Zerak looked down on earth tightening his fists. "Three is enough brother I will not stand by and allow you to put a team of rangers together to ruin my revenge on MOTHERS HOMEWORLD!" Zerak snapped as lightning struck around the palace.

Down on earth Francine, Royce and Winnie were currently sitting at the lunch table for lunch. "You okay Winnie?" Francine asked noticing she hadn't touched her food as Winnie sighed. "Sorry, Francine this is just bugging me. I mean I've always been one that tried peaceful ways to handle conflict. However, Zerak is the first...Bastard that I've ever come across that you can't speak with." Winnie said. "Well, never thought I'd hear that from you Winnie." Royce added with a smirk. "Oh shut up big man!" Winnie shouted as the group let out a laugh causing Francine to shake her head. "As fun as this is guys we gotta focus because we are only three kids. We need a full team." Francine stated as none of them were noticing one Zeran sneaking up onto them.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDIES TALKING ABOUT?!" Zeran jokingly hisses causing the Rangers to jump out of their seats and fall backwards causing the wizards to fall backwards laughing. "DAMN IT ZERAN! IMA HURT YOU!" Francine screamed as Zeran was simply laughing. "I've told you, kids, you gotta watch your surroundings when i'm around you never know when I might pop up!" Zeran said standing up dusting himself with a snicker. "Now what seems to be going on?" Zeran questioned looking at the Ranger's rather puzzled. "Well, its nothing big we were just talking about how I ended up joining you guys is all," Winnie stated with a small smile. "Like I said Winnie-girl, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to for the benefit of the world, nay the universe," Zeran explained.

"This is all well and good Zeran," Francine, the current leader of the power team stated as she pointed to her backpack. "But, we are still three rangers short to even hope to stand up to your brother," Francine said as Zeran sighed. "Unforantly, you are quite correct girl and the Morphin grid is taking its sweet time with this one." Zeran muttered as all the rangers sighed in frustration. "Come on guys let's head back to our lockers maybe we will find a clue there." Francine muttered as the rest nodded in agreement heading off with Francine to their lockers.

On the way back however, they were passing by a door before WHAM! Francine was slammed against the wall by her backpack. "Francine! Are you okay girl?" Zeran asked as Francine coughed. "Does it LOOK like I'm okay Mr. Smith?!" Francine questioned as Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "Right um, stupid question." Zeran corrected as Francine growled. "The Coin in my backpack get it out and see what's going on!" Francine stated as Zeran nodded unzipping the pocket Francine had put the coins in before ZOOM! The coin began dragging Zeran all over the school as Zeran brought it to a stop.

"WHOA WHOA! Easy power coin I know you're wanting to find your weilder but, we've gotta handle this carefully!" Zeran stated panting looking into the room as a strange young girl in a yellow shirt and a dancing looking attire was performing some dance moves as he flipped over landing on two feet as Zeran pulled back and whistled. "Kids, I think we've found our yellow ranger," Zeran stated. Francine, Winnie and Royce looked in to see where the coin was pointing and sighed. "Greeat." They all said as Zeran looked at them all and blinked. "Is something wrong kids?" Zeran asked as Francine sighed before speaking. "Let's just say, unless she has physical evidence, she ain't gonna bite," Francine explained. "A septic huh, leave it to me kids first we need to get to speak to Kaitlyn, alone," Zeran said as the rangers nodded in agreement before heading into the class.

The young women flipped backwards before landing it as the teacher clapped with a grin. "Bravo Kaitlyn, well done." The older women said causing Kaitlyn to bow in a thank you. "Thank you Mrs. Cuomo." Kaitlyn said with a big old smile on her face. "OH! Francine, I didn't hear you and you friends walk in." The women said as Francine waved it off as Kaitlyn turned around. "It's no big Ms. Cuomo we have a habit of sneaking in so I hate to ask but can we speak to Kaitlyn alone?" She asked as the young women nodded. "Sure but, whos that with you?" She asked. "The names Smith, Zeran smith pleasure to meet you." Zeran said with a small smile. "likewise Zeran and while the kids call me Ms. Cuomo you can call me Elizabeth." She explained as Zeran chuckled. "Thank you Elizabeth now if you will excuse us." Zeran said as the group lead Kaitlyn out of the room.

Once hearing the situation Kaitlyn let out a laugh. "You expect me to be able to just beleive all that without proof? An intergalactic tyrant named Zerak the butcher is trying to destroy free will? I'm sorry that is to far fetched even for me." Kaitlyn said as Francine let out a smirk. "I thought you'd say that." Franince stated causing Kaitlyn to blink. "Yeah?" She asked in confusion. "Put it down on the ground," Zeran said knowing where Francine was going with this as Kaitlyn blinked and nodded before stepping back after doing so as suddenly Zeran pointed a finger at it as it started to float as Kaitlyn's eyes widened in shock as it floated in front of her. "Go ahead touch it," Zeran said as Kaitlyn reached out and touched it in shock. "No...Strings, holy so you are telling the truth!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as Francine nodded taking over where Zeran had left off. "Yes, This battle is nothing like the earth has seen in years Kaitlyn, we are fighting for the very safety of free will itself, Now we can't force you to join, that would go against what we are fighting for but, think on it. Get back to us on it at the end of the week." Francine said causing Kaitlyn to nod still in shock. "For now let's go, guys," Francine said as they all turned and headed their own way with one phase moving through Kaitlyn's head. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

The next two days seemed to go pretty smoothly but, on the third day, Francine was getting worried. "You okay Fearless leader?" Royce questioned as Francine nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Royce it's just, Zerak has been a little too quiet for my liking," Franince said as Zeran nodded in agreement as he was walking with the kids to school. "Yeah it is unlike my brother to wait for this l-" Zeran started before suddenly black feather portals opened up as in front of them landed the Tenga's as Francine Winnie and Royce got in fighting stance as Zeran sighed. "Sucky timing as usual brother," Zeran grumbled. "Look alive guys here they come!" Francine shouted as the Tenga's let out a screech charging in after the Rangers.

 **THEY GOT A FEATHER FACE, THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK, IQ OF UNDER TEN THEY ARE LOUD AND NOISY!**

"Winnie! the group on the left! Royce The Group on the right, I got the middle Group, OIYA!" Francine shouted flipping over the middle before blocking a few strikes ducking to trip kick them only for The Tenga to quickly recover. "Well looks like you feather heads have improved since last time OIYA!" Francine shouted kicking one in the stomach as she was grabbed from behind and slammed into one of the nearby trees causing her to groan. "Playing Dirty huh, alright than HIYA!" Francie shoute upon recovering running up the tree before flipping backward and landing behind the Tenga's.

 **THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED FISH ON A HOT, HOT SUMMERS DAY! CROSS-EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO FLY ABOVE US!**

"Alright Buzzards lets rumble! Royce shouted wrapping the chain around his fist with a smirk motioning the Tenga's towards him with a "Just Bring it" taunt. The Tenga's let out some squawks charging in as Royce dodged to the side repeatedly punching one of the Tenga's into the stomach before roundhouse kicking into a tree and turned around with a small smirk. One of the Tenga's landed on Royce's shoulders trying to lift him to no avail. "Oh if you Bird Brains wanted to be floored you should've just asked!" Royce shouted before dropping one of the Tenga's in an electric chair style fashion.

 **UGLY UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! RANGERS GONNA GET YOU, WATCH THE TENGA WATCH THE TENGA! TENGA BYE BYE!**

"Now, Now put those feathers down someone's gonna get hurt." Winnie said slowly backing up near a metal pole. "Yeah, YOU!" The Tenga shouted running in for a punch as the Tenga charged in punching the metal pole behind Winnie letting out a squawk. "Warned you OYIA!" Winnie shouted quickly roundhouse kicking the Tenga to the side turning back around getting ready to deal with the other Tenga's as one grabbed her from the air before slowly trying to lift her up as she grabbed the Tenga's feet and slammed it back down onto the ground as the Tenga let out a screech of pain.

Meanwhile up in space Groarke was jumping up and down. "No, no, no! Zerak needs more time to try and convince Kaitlyn! Send down Gunbird immediately!" Groarke shouted as the Tenga soldiers saluted. "At Once Lord Groarke!" The Soldier said with a salute. Back with the Others, the other Tenga warriors began surroundings Zeran who got an evil smirk on his face as he pulled out his staff before lighting a fire spell on the tip of it. "OH GOODIE! I've been needing a Thanksgiving turkey for this season!" Zeran said as the Tenga's squaked with Zeran right behind them chasing them as the rangers sweat dropped.

Once the Tenga's had fled Francine panted shaking her head before suddenly Royce tackled them down. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as gunfire shot past them as more Tenga's had shown up. "YEEEEEHAAAAW! Howdy Rangers, you've been a real thorn in Lord Zerak's side and I've been chosen to deal with you! Get Ready Rangers because I'm going to fill you full of lead! YEEEEHAW!" He shouted as the rangers slowly got up. "Who the hell is this bird brain?" Francine questioned. "Oh great, Gunbird, long time no see, take it you still remember the last time we met," Zeran grumbled as Gunbird steamed stamping the ground like Yosemite Sam.

"YOU BRACKIN FRAKIN WIZARD! DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU AND SKY SQUADRON DID TO ME! IMA FILL YOU FULL OF LEAD BEFORE I-" Gunbird stated before suddenly he was sent flying by a blast of magic energy as Zeran's face had darkened. "DON'T you EVER speak about them like that Gunbird! It was only my pledge as a morphin wizard that kept you alive that day!" Zeran snapped. "Woha Fearless Leader, I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Smith that mad before," Royce commented. "Me either..." Francine muttered. 'Zeran, just what the hell are you hiding.' Francie muttered. "For now guys let's not waste anymore time, READY?!" She shouted as everyone got in position. "READY!" Royce and Winnie shouted. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as the trio put the morphers out in front of them.

 **TRICERATOPS**

 **PTERODACTYL**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS!**

Suddenly the lights flashed over them morphing them into their power suits as they pulled out their weapons. "GROOVY RANGERS!" All three shouted as Gunbird squaked as more Tenga's showed up. "Well don't just stand there you varmints! GET THEM!" Gunbird ordered. "Bring it Feather faces!" Francine shouted charging slicing a few of the Tenga's before quickly turning around and drew her pistol blasting Gunbird a few times. "OW! OW! FRAKIN VARMINTS! EAT THIS!" Gunbird shouted as he let lose a stream of bullets at Francine who ducked out of the way in the nick of time. "Nice try Buzzard OYIA!" Francine shouted jumping up in the air before slicing down on gunbird with the power sword sending him flying backwards. 'This is odd, Gunbird is surprisingly a pushover this time something is not right...' Zeran muttered.

"Power Bow!" Winnie shouted launching multiple arrows at the bird as they connected Royce charged in. "POWER LANCE!" He shouted slashing down on the bird as he got sent flying by the sparks as Francine smirked under her helmet.

While this was going on in the depths of space on Planet Funkalax the destruction was long and far as a strange man with a staff with a Z at the top of it let out a laugh. "FINALLY! THE REBELLION IS DEAD! THIS PLANET BELONGS TO LORD ZEDD!" Zedd bellowed out with an evil laugh as a strange half-human, half-insect women walked up with a smile. "Oh Zeddy, do you always have to laugh like that?" She questioned as Zedd smirked. "Why yes, Trakeena my dear, it lets the universe known that once again LORD ZEDD RULES OVER ALL!" He said with a laugh.

"Lord Zedd.." A voice said as he turned around seeing one of his soldiers bow. "Speak Solider." Zedd stated. "It is from earth, Lord Zerak is currently struggling with a group of multi colored individuals." He said as Zedd laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! Zerak? Struggling with Teenagers? HA! Don't make me laugh, Soldier I don't wanna hear a report unless its a TRUE Report understand?" Zedd snapped. "But, Sir." He started before Zedd slammed his staff down to the ground. "Y-Y-Yes sir." The Soldier said as Zedd's laugh could be heard echoing throughout the Cosmos and would become a threat to earth if things kept going the way they did.

Meanwhile, back on Earth Kaitlyn was walking on her way home before suddenly, a purple haze began settling in as the world slowly began freezing almost like no one else could be heard as a voice echoed throughout the air. "Hello, Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens." The voice said as Kaitlyn jumped back looking around. "Who-Who's there! Show yourself!" Kaitlyn stuttered.

Suddenly, Lighting struck down as a strange dark figure emerged from the cloud. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zerak The Butcher." He introduced house kicked one of the Tenga's. 'This is strange this almost feels like a...Diversion?!' Francine snapped as it finally hit her. "Zeran! We gotta move Zerak may be going after Kaitlyn!" Francine snapped. "oh like hell he is!" Zeran growled. "Royce, Winnie keep these guys busy lets move Zeran!" Francine shouted zooming off as Francine was right behind her.

Up in space Groarke looked down to see Francine and Zeran taking off and squaked. "OH NO YOU DON'T RANGERS! TENGA's STOP THEM!" Groarke ordered as down on earth Black Feathers swooped in as Francine growled. "Not, you buzzard heads again!" Francine snapped. One of the Tenga's swooped in as Francine quickly drew her power sword and sliced down on the Tenga sending it screaming before crashing into a nearby tree. "Anyone else- WHOA!" Francine shouted as suddenly she was flown up into the air. "Don't think SO!" Francine shouted grabbing the Tenga by the neck who squaked forcing it to go down onto the ground beak first.

"You know..." Zeran stated as he was surrounded by some of the Tenga's as he lit the tip of his staff on fire twirling it around. "I could use a Thanksgiving turkey!" He said with a laugh. The Tenga's let out a screek as they ran away Zeran chasing them all around the place. Meanwhile Zerak and Kaitlyn, the young lady slowly backed up before feeling a tree behind her and gulped causing Zerak to chuckle before speaking. Zerak smiled in wry amusement attempting a smile of benevolence. "Don't be afraid my dear," he said in a soothing tone. "i only wish to...talk." Zerak stated. Zerak waved it off as if it were nothing ina deceptively casual fashion then tsked. "Dearest me, my brother can be so overly dramatic sometimes," he commented casually before shaking his head sadly. "But such is the way of things. My Dear I don't seek the destruction of anything. In fact I actually seek to save the universe my dear. My dear even someone with your very sensitive artistic background has seen what's going on." Zerak stated.

Kaitlyn blinked before the area around here disappeared as she turned around seeing a lot of different problems that currently plagued earth. Drugs, Sex on the streets, The Cold War and amoung other things, stuff like this Kaitlyn knew were bad but, that didn't mean tree will deserved to be destroyed did it? "As I said you're a very sensitive and inteleligent girl," he spun around before he turned back to her and continued. "Take a look, take a look at all the problems around the country, for that matter around the world today." he explained in a gentle yet lecturing tone. "What do you think all these problems the world is having have in common?" he questioned. "Um I don't know bad choices?" She questioned blinking in confusion hoping to keep him from saying what she knew he was going to say. Yes, earth had a lot of problems but even it didn't deserve to have free will destroyed.

Zerak wagged the index finger of his free hand at her and smiled excitedly. "Exactly, my dear. You're as intelligent as I believed you to be." He waved a hand at all the problems. "All these situations, these conflicts, and tragedies have one thing in common choices, or rather free will itself." He said to her in a deceptively gentle tone. "Free will, Kaitlyn, is the enemy." Zerak's face took on a dark expression as he explained. "What good has Free Will ever done but bring suffering, pain, and loss to the masses. It's because of this so-called Freedom, nothing more than chaos really, that there are so many horrible things in the world, young lady." A blissful expression crossed Zerak's face. "Now if we liberate the world from the evil of Free Will, what we have is a utopian society. Imagine, my dear, no more elitist mean girls mocking your dancing just because you're the best, no more war, no more suffering, no more famine or hunger, no more wars, no more tears." Zerak closed his eyes and raised his arms to either side like a preacher proselytizing. "No more hate or death, just glorious unity forever and ever where you could practice your craft and no one would ever offer up criticism of you ever again. Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens I offer you up the opportunity of a lifetime to create that perfect world. " And then it was fairly faint but Kaitlyn saw the faint trace of a predatory smile almost like a hunter who has got his prey trapped. "don't deny this chance at greatness "Join me!" Zerak offered.

Kaitlyn took a moment to take this all in before tightening her fist and turning around. "kiss my rear butcher! You're as bad as Hitler! Yes, free will has its problem but everything has both good and bad, you can take that offer and shove it where the sun don't shine! I am now about to throw everything away and make everything we sacrificed be meaningless!" Kaitlyn snapped.

Before Kaitlyn could do anything Zerak had teleported in front of her swung his staff as a hidden blade popped out! Just as the blade part of the staff reached the tip of her throat...Zerak stopped his attack! Up this close Kaitlyn could see a predatory leering grin on his face, his eyes wide as saucers, and filled with a fanatical and murderous light.! The Butcher snarled in an animalistic tone, "You just made a very bad mistake.. !" Zerak snapped

Zerak then teleported a short distance from her. "You have made a terrible decision Kaitlyn Stevens, one that will be very costly to you and those you know! Be wary, stupid teenage girl, I am a powerful enemy not to be trifled with. And very soon people you know will pay the price for your arrogance! Until our next meeting, Kaitlyn Stevens!"

Zerak then flipped a hidden switch and the blade sank into the staff. Zerak raised his free hand and his staff over his head. "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" he called before he teleported away ina blur of dark energy even as the air around Kaitlyn rang with the echoes of his sinister and derisive laughter.

Once he had disappeared Kaitlyn fell to her knees panting as Francine raced over bending down. "Kaitlyn, are you okay sweetie?" Francine questioned. "Y-Y-Yeah that Zerak, I've never been so scared in all my life." Kaitlyn muttered to herself as Francine looked to the air, things just got complicated.

The following day at school Francine was passing by before suddenly. "NO! NO! NO! AGAIN STUPID GIRL!" A voice snapped as Francine leaned against a near by wall and heard it coming from...Ms. Cuomo? "Thats Ms. Cuomo's voice..." Francine muttered in shock. "But Ms. Cuomo-" Kaitlyn started to argue before a back hand slapped Kaitlyn across the face. "NO BUTS, YOU WILL DO ITS UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT EVEN IF WE ARE HERE ALL NIGHT!" Ms. Cuomo snapped as Francine mentally growled. "thats not Ms. Cuomo..." She growled. Francine looked around before bringing her watch up to her lips. "This is Francine, Zeran, Rangers come in." Francine stated. "Royce here whats up fearless leader!" Royce asked. "yes, Francine?" Zeran asked as Francine nodded. "Meet at Ms. Cuomo's class, your not gonna like this." Francine growled as the rangers and Zeran nodded on their side of the class. "Got it." Zeran stated as the group went their seprate ways as Francine looked back in seeing a...snake shadow? coming from Ms. Cuomo. "What...the...hell?" She pondered in shock.

Soon enough the others arrived. "Hey Francine whats-" Royce started before Francine covered his mouth in a shhh motion. "Listen..." She whispered as they listened in on what was going on. "NO! NO! AGAIN! WE WILL DO THIS UNTIL YOU LEGS BLEED AND YOU GET IT RIGHT!" The figure snapped as Kaitlyn felt like she was close to nears. "THat...doesn't sound like Ms. Cuomo..." Royce grumbled. "Yeah take a look at the shadow Zeran." Francine said as Zeran looked before eyes focused. "A goron, really Brother you little-" Zeran started as he started cursing up a storm in mandarin chinese before suddenly a light bulb hit Zeran as he let out a semi psychotic laugh. "Zeran, I know that laugh, whats up." Francine asked. "Just leave this to me Rangers, follow my lead." Zeran said as Francine nodded.

Once inside the room was when things began going to hell. "NO NO! STUPID GIRL!" The women shouted and was about to strike Kaitlyn before Kaitlyn flinished than she felt no palm against her face and looked up to see Francine had a tight grip on the women who claimed to be Ms. Cuomo as her grip on her wrist tightened. "Saying this once, hands off my friend BITCH!" Francine snapped slamming the women against the wall. "OW! Hampton! I could have you thrown-" She started. "Oh drop the goddamn act!" Royce finally snapped. "What my friend said, you may of fooled a lot of people but, you haven't fooled me!" Francine snapped.

Instead of freaking out though, the women let out a laugh. "Well, drat ya found me out well time to ditch this pathetic skin than!" The creature said as the body flashed. "EVERYONE SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Francine shouted as the ranger covered their eyes as the women turned into...MEDUSA?! "HAHAHA! FOOLISH RANGERS! COVERING YOUR EYES WILL DO YOU NO GOOD!" The creature hissed as the snakes in her hair dropped to the ground slowly slithering towards the rangers. "You will either be turned to stone by my gaze or, my snakes and their posion will drain your life away!" She hissed.

Suddenly, Zeran let out a psychotic laugh causing the Medusa to blink. "You know, Medusa for one of my brothers creations you really pulled a stupid because, you fell right into my trap! DOOROUS APPEARUS!" Zeran shouted as he raised his staff as a...door? appeared behind Medusa. "A door? I'm supposed to be scared of...a door?" She asked as Zeran laughed. "Its not the door you need to be scared of, it's what's BEHIND IT!" Zeran said as the Medusa blinked and slowly opened the door, before suddenly a mongoose popped out with sunglasses on?. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" One shouted as a horde of Mongooses began dancing out from the door.

The snakes turned around and tried to strike as the Mongooses began kicking them, pecking them, ect as they kicked Medusa repeatedly against a wall. They than turned and put their hands out ala Gangnam style as they repeatedly continued kicking the medusa who was groaning with every hit.

Medusa quickly recovered and looked around...just in time to see Zeran appear and poke her in the eyes. The Medusa recovered and Zeran stood before her wearing a Bugs bunny head. "Eh, what's up doc?" he said before poking her eyes again. When the Medusa Recovered again Zeran stood before her wearing a Daffy Duck head. "You're despicable!" he chimed in a Daffy Duck voice before poking her eyes again.

The next time she recovered Zeran was wearing a tweet Pie head. "Ooh, I tawt a taw a medusa!" he commented in a Tweety voice before poking her in the eyes yet again! Next time she recovered Zeran was wearing a Sylvester mask. Had the medusa ben paying attention she would've noticed the fingers Zeran had poked her eyes with had a slight glow to them. "Sufferin' Succotash!" Zeran stated in a Sylvester voice before pokeing her in the eyes one more time.

"ENOUGH! ITS TIME TO!" Medusa stated looking at Zeran but nothing happened. "WHAT?! WHY AREN'T YOU TURNING TO STONE!" Medusa snapped in anger. Zeran let out an insane high-pitched cackle before he chimed, "What's the matter, Medusa, having trouble with that stone gaze?" Zeran stuck out his tongue and gave the diabolical creature the raspberry. "Don't be surprised, on that last eye poke I used a nullify magic spell on your stone gaze. In other words not only do you no longer have any of those nasty poisonous snakes, but your stone gaze has been completely neutralized. Zeran danced madly from foot to foot with amazing dexterity even has he cackled to Yankee Doodle.

Francine slowly lowered her hands seeing the gaze isn't working after hearing Zeran's wording as she nodded. "Guys were in the clear, Medusa can't turn us to stone anymore," Francine stated as the others slowly lowered their hands and nodded. "Well, would you look at that, ain't so big and touch without your stone gaze are you Snake bitch?!" Royce snapped. The Medusa snarled, "It doesn't matter I'll take on all of you!"

Zeran smirked deviously and added, "So who said you're going to be facing all of the team," Zeran casually stepped aside before he continued. "I think, Francine, will be more than enough." Zeran commented.

Francine slowly walked forward as she mouthed Tyrannosaurus morphing into the red ranger before grabbing the Medusa by the hand and dragged her into a separate room. "We will be right back guys." Francine said sweetly as the door slammed as the next thing they heard was, screaming from the Medusa. Zeran and the other Rangers scampered over to the keyhole. Big Royce crouched down and looked through the keyhole. Zeran meanwhile muttered a spell to allow him to see into the room. Winnie asked, "Um...Royce...what's going on?" Winnie muttered in worry. The usually fearless big man/Blue ranger cringed and said in a shaky tone, "Trust me, Flower girl, you don't wanna' know," then added. "Hey, Mr. Smith, a question, You're usin' magic to see into the room, can a humanoid spleen bend that way?" He questioned. Zeran gulped down bile in horror s his face went deathly pale. "No, Royce, it can't." Zeran stated. Both men cringed physically and vocally.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream "OKAY OKAY! I'll talk" before the door opened up as Francine giggled throwing her to Zeran. "Alright Medusa Talk, Tell Zeran EXACTLY what you told me of where the real Ms. Cuomo is!" Francine snapped holding her blade near Medusa so she got the point. The Medusa her face riddled with terror babbled out all the details. Zeran grimaced, "Battle Frigate War Hawk, the flagship of Groake and Zerak's fleet. Just lovely, the security there will be extra tight." He muttered. Francine nodded. "You can tell us the details on how we are going to save her Zeran. As for you, book it before I change my mind about sparring you after what you and Zerak have done to this planet so far." Francine growled. The panicked Medusa got to her feet and scampered off even as she faded out of existence. Zeran sighed and said, "Right then, now that that nasty little incident is over. It's time to get about Freeing Miss Cuomo." Zeran stated. "Me and the others will stay here Zeran, who knows when Yosemite Sam wash up will show up again, you get Kaitlyn's teacher out of there." Francine stated as Royce punched his fists together. "Oh I HOPE that bird brain shows up again!" Royce growled.

Zeran shot his hands downward. In a puff of smoke Zeran's teacher attire was transformed into a ninja outfit. Zeran crouched down as he said, 'Time to infiltrate Flagship Warhawk,*ninja style!." Zeran said before he called out, "Shandra heevay teleportus!" he shouted disappearing in a puff of smoke. Francine nodded as their Ranger Mentor teleported out of there as Francine nodded. "Alright guys lets prepare Bird brain could show up at any time, Kaitlyn we won't ask you to join us yet, wait till this over before deciding." Francine added as the three groovy rangers took off leaving Kaitlyn to think.

Up on the mentioned Warship Zeran teleported in as he looked to see the Tenga's asleep on the ground. After taking a few steps forward he sniffed the air and swore it smelled like death had just blown over or something. 'Ew Zeran thought. "It smells like the Tengas ate that slop they call food. Ugh nasty stuff!" Zeran groaned holding his mouth as if he was going to throw up.

Zeran tiptoed past the slumbering feathered fiends and up and down several hallways taking care to avoid any guard patrols. Time seemed to fade away as Zeran finally found a set of stairs and clambered down them until he came to an area he knew was Flagship War hawk's brig. 'ooh,' The wizard thought wrinkling his nose at the foul, putrid stench. "It smells like the brig too!" Zeran snapped. Meanwhile Zeran slowly tip toed through the ship to the prision room as one Ms. Cuomo backed against a wall preparing a frying pan in her hand waiting for the first person to walk into the cell. 'Alright you bastards one of you step in and your going to get a face full of metal and i'm out of here.' she muttered to herself. Zeran meanwhile unaware of what was going on closed his eyes and rached out with his magical senses. 'Ah-ha' the wizard thought. *There's her cell* Zeran then moved to the lock and used his magic to pick it. When he heard the lock go he quietly pushed open the door and snuck in. WHACK! not even second guessing, thinking this was one of Zerak's forces.; Ms. Cuomo in full force slammed the frying pan right into the face of the individual who got into her cell. "Alright Creep that is ch- ZERAN?!" She called out in shock realizing who she had just hit.

Zeran grimacing in pain from the powerful blow of the frying pan said, "ooh ow, ooh." then glared at her in mild annoyance. He said gritting his teeth in pain, "Do I even remotely look like a Tenga?" Zeran groaned. "S-S-Sorry Zeran, I've been trapped up here with those THINGS! I didn't even think someone was going to be coming after me. I am so sorry." She stated in a ramble. Zeran got to his feet rubbing his head. "Hang on a moment." Zeran lifted a hand above his head. "Shadra Navay Healus!" He shouted. Light blue energy surged from his hand to his head. After a moment the healing energy ceased and Zeran sighed in relief.

"Ah that's much better. By all that's holy, Elizabeth, that's quite the swing you have there." He said with a grin. "Thanks Z- Z-Zeran..." She stated her face was pale as her hand was trembling like a flower causing her to drop the frying pan. "B-B-Behind you..." She stuttered. Zeran sensed the powerful dark Magic behind. "Zerak's behind me isn't he?" He said asking the rhetorical question. she simply nodded as lighting struck one of the lights in the room. Zeran sighed and shook his head. Well then he thought. Only one thing for it then. Zeran looked behind himself and said in a cordial tone, "Brother." he commented. "Zeran, just where do you think you are going with MY prisoner, the future yellow ranger hasn't been broken both physically and spiritually yet so i'm afraid I still need this human!" Zerak stated.

Zeran sighed and shook his head, "Your human, Zerak, really. You make her sound like a piece of property. Didn't mother teach you where that line of thinking would get you. I mean honestly, Zerak, who died and gave you the right to decide what people can and can't say and do?" Zeran stated. Zerak slammed his staff down as lighting shot around the room. "AND ITS THAT KIND OF THINKING THAT GOT OUR SISTER KIRA KILLED!" Zerak snapped his anger boiling up like a pot of boiling water. "Did you forget what we lost Brother, Or have you chosen to ignore it for the idiocy my..." Zerak stated spitting to the side. "FORMER teacher drilled into our minds, WAKE UP!" Zerak snapped. Zeran closed his eyes even as he muttered something under his breath. Then he stated in a dark tone, "Zerak do you think I don't think about what happened to our baby sister either? Do you think my dreams haven't been haunted by her memory of what happened? I've suffered from her loss too as have Mum and Father. The difference is...while it's been hard for me at least I understand why she did it and the good she did! But you, you're so overwhelmed by grief that you've lost your heart and have surrendered to this...MADNESS!" Then he smiled and added, "Oh and by the way, Zeerak, this conversation has always been meant as a diversion. Look above you!" Zeran stated.

Zerak was about to counter until he blinked at his Brothers comment. "Above me?" Zerak questioned looking up onto the ceiling. And that's when he saw the anvil floating above him. On cue the hefty thing dropped towards Zerak. SLAM! Zerak flinched as the Anvil dropped right onto his head causing the evil wizard to groan in pain. Zeran wasted no time! He scampered over to Elizabeth Cumo, grabbed her iwithone arm, as he snapped his fingers, and said, "Nice talking with you, Zerak, but have to fly, toodles!" then called out, "Shadra Heevay teleportus!" before him and Ms. Cuomo were gone in a teleport. "BROTHER!" Zerak screamed in pain before. "GROAKE! GET MY MEDICAL STAFF TO THE CELLS PRONTO!" Zerak shouted in pain as he was trying to get up.

Just then a note popped into existence in a puff of smoke and dropped in front of Zerak. Zerak groaned as he grabbed the note. 'Another one of my brother's tricks...' Zerak growled to himself before he slowly picked up the note. The note read, 'Look above you again, brother' and it was signed Zeran and had a smiley face on it. 'oh god what now...' Zerak pondered as he slowly looked up once again. And that's when he saw three pies drop downaand hit him in the face. Some of them got on his hands...and to Zerak's horror that's when he saw the rashes start to appear and recognized the type of pie Zeran had used. "This is...BANANA CREAM PIE! I HATE BANANAS!" Zerak screamed and low and behold some of his skin began breaking out in a slight rash as he held his head screaming in anger as the medical team and groarke the conquer ran into the room.

Back down in the dance room Zeran and a very much relieved Elizabeth Cumo teleported in. Zerak breathed heavily. "By all that's holy that was too close! I was certain my brother was going to go into a killing rage there for a minute." Zerak panted. "Nice Job Ze-" Francine started before suddenly explosions were heard outside followed by southern draw from what sounded like Gunbird. "Crap, Fearless leader he's back!" Royce stated as Francine nodded and turned to Ms. Cuomo. "Ms. Cuomo keep Kaitlyn safe until she makes a decision but what your about to see we need you to keep a secret from EVERYONE. Okay?" Francine asked. Zeran sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, that you got drawn into this. I would've preferred you be kept out of this war for your own protection. I'll explain the truth of who and what I am another time, meanwhile, I must ask what you've experienced and seen must be held in absolute secrecy." He stated. Elizabeth thought for a moment than nodded. "Alright, I'll keep it a secret on one condition." She started as Francine blinked. "Alright, what's the catch?" Francine asked as the dance instructor grinned before pointing to Zeran. "That one, agrees to go on a date with me." She grinned as Francine, Royce, Winnie and nearly Kaitlyn almost fell over laughing at the catch.

The ramifications hit Zerak like a ton of bricks as his face went a deep beet red. "Wait, wha-aaaaat!?" he yelped suddenly trembling in open terror at his biggest weakness. Francine quickly jumped in before Zeran could say another word. "Sure thing Ms. Cuomo Zeran would be happy to take you out." Francine cut in. "Alright, than its settled I will keep this little whatevers about to happen a secret and Zeran will take me out this weekend." She grinned. "FRANCINE?!" Zeran yelped in surprise as the thre rangers rushed out the door. Zeran was left with a bemused Kaitlyn and Elizabeth. "I-I-I-I," poor Zeran said his mind racing at the one thing he had never done himself in all his 500 years of existence. Zeran was attracted to women but his shyness and fighting his brother had gotten in the way.

"Alright guys let's leave the stuttering wizard alone we got bigger fish to fry." Royce said in a laugh as Francine nodded. "Your right Royce...LET'S DO THIS GUYS!" Francine as all three put the hand behind their backs. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted. Inwardly Zeran muttered to himself. I'm going to get you for this, Francine! He thought sourly. Zeran sighed and said, "look, Elizabeth, we can discuss what we want to do for this..." and he grimaced before he continued. "...date later. Meanwhile there's trouble. you and Kaitlyn stay here." Zeran stated. Elizabeth nodded before pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote some numbers down handing it to Zeran. "Call me." She said.

 **TRICERATOPS**

 **PTERODACTYL**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS!**

Zeran took it and pocketed it. Then he turned around raised his staff and called out, "POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID DAO-JIIIIIIIIN!" He shouted. With the Power Rangers and good Wizard morphed the group raced out as Elizabeth's mouth dropped as it hit her. "Wait...They're The POWER RANGERS?!" She exclaimed in shock as Kaitlyn looked back to her coin in deep thought. Elizabeth looked at the teen girl and asked, "um...Kaitlyn are you all right?" She questioned. Kaitlyn slowly turned and opened her hand showing the yellow power coin. "Ms. Cuomo...I don't know what to do.." She said as meanwhile on the battlefield. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BIRD BRAIN!" Francine called out as the rangers flipped into action as Gunbird squaked. "Ah Rangers, perfect now I can FILL Y'ALL FULL OF LEAD! TENGAS!" He shouted as the black portoal opened up as the multiple groups of the Tenga warriors appeared. "WIPE THEM OUT!" He shouted as the warriors of the Vaultarian empire charged in.

 **YOU'LL COME CRAWLING, SLOWLY CALLING, ATTITUDE DEFINED!**

Zeran blocked a couple Tengas punches with his staff and connected with a double jump front kick that caught each Tenga in the chest. "EAT THIS!" Francine shouted round house kicking some of the bird brains as they got sent flying into a near by tree. However, Gunbird was never one to fight fair as he pulled out both his guns. "FRANCINE LOOK OUT!" Royce shouted tackling her to the ground as the bird let loose a barrage of bullets laughing. Back in the dance room both the teen girl and the teacher heard the fighting. Elizabeth explained, "Kaitlyn, I've seen some horrible things on that ship Zerak took me to," she shivered at the memory. "I don't care to go through that again." She then took a breath to calm down. "What I do know is Zeran is a good man, and those kids with him are fighting for a good cause. They need you, Kaitlyn, that's part of being an adult dear. you have to embrace important things like friendship, teamwork, and responsibility." She explained. Kaitlyn thought for a moment and nodded before quickly hugging her teacher and smiled. "Thanks Ms. Cumo I know what I have to do." She said and once letting go of the hug she was off. Elizabeth Cumo smirked and whispered, "Go get em', girl." she stated.

Back on the battlefield the rangers had been knocked down by Gunbird as he was closing in on them. "Time to end y'all and bring about the end of-" Gunbird started before suddenly Kaitlyn flipped over and drop kicked Gunbird backwards causing him to squak as Kaitlyn landed. "Kaitlyn! Does this mean?!" Francine asked. "You bet it does girlfriend, Morpher please?" She asked as Francine smirked. "Mr. Smith." Francine said as Zeran grinned, oh this wizard had been waiting for this moment, the fourth ranger had officially joined. "Right here Kaitlyn!" Zeran said raising the staff. "Shadra Heevay teleportus!" Zeran shouted as the morpher appeared in her hand. "Alright Kaitlyn, put the coin in the empty slot." Zeran instructed as Kaitlyn nodded placing the coin in its slot. 'Yellow Ranger found, attuning to the morphin grid.' The voice said as electrical yellow energy flew through Kaitlyn's body.

Zerak was laying on a bed in the medical bay looking down on the situation and he was seething. "Damnable human girl! I warned her what would happen, and now I'll have to have Gunbird destroy her two. Dancing buffoon!" Zerak snapped. "Time to eat lead Yellow brat!" Gunbird shouted down on the field as Kaitlyn glared. "Okay Gunbird I'll take a lot of things in this life but, kidnapping my teacher AND hurting my freinds now your pushing it." She growled putting the morpher behind her. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" She shouted slowly pulling it out from behind her back and placed it in front of her as Gunbird let lose a barrage of bullets that exploded behind Kaitlyn.

" **SABERTOOTH TIGER!** " She shouted as suddenly a yellow flash of energy engulphed her morphing her into the yellow power suit. "Holy wait a moment...Zeran...We're only two away!" Francie shouted realizing what this meant. Zeran gaped and chuckled, "We're only two away!" then he chuckled even louder "We're only two away."

Gunbird meanwhile yelled, "Dang blamed, brunette dancin' pansy, get turned into a lead pincushion!" before he pulled out his blasters and started opening fire on Kaitlyn. "Alright, lets go Birdbrain." Kaitlyn said as she was dancing with the greatest of ease and dodging the bullets like they were nothing. "BRAKIN FRAKIN VARMIT HOLD STILL SO I CAN BLAST YA!" He screamed in anger letting lose a barrage of bullets towards Kaitlyn that cause a bunch of dust to pile up as he stopped for a moment looking around and saw Kaitlyn was gone. "Blasted Varmit...where did ya go..." He growled before Zeran heard a voice coming from what felt like a ranger helmet. "Mr. Smith if you can hear me, do I have any weapon that can take this jerk down, I can't keep dodging forever." Kaitlyn stated.

Zeran closed his eyes and sent a telepathic message to Kaitlyn, 'You do, Kaitlyn, you have the power daggers. Use them well dear.' He said. "Power daggers.' Kaitlyn whispered as they appeared in her hands and caused the danger to smirk as gunbird was looking around for her. Zeran watched as Kaitlyn crouched looking down from her vantage like a predatory cat about to strike its prey. "And those power daggers are her claws." Zeran thought deviously. Kaitlyn smirked slowly sneaking up behind the Gunbird before SLASH! onto the bird's back. The bird let out a shriek of pain and then turned with a start murder written on it's ugly Vultarian face. "Hi there!" Kaitlyn said with a smile though the helmet before chagrining in almost like a cheetah as she prepared her daggers. "Time to go back to the birds nest!" Kaitlyn stated. Gun Bird leapt backwards as he fired his pistols, "GAL DERN BRACKIN FRACKIN HUMAN MONKEY I'LL BLOW YOUR UGLY APE HEAD OFF!" he snapped. Kaitlyn jumped to one side to the other as she was dodging the Pistols before charging in as she jumped into the air. "LATER BIRD BRAIN! TIGER BLADES FINAL STRIKE HA!" Kaitlyn shouted slicing down on the bird.

Gun Bird shrieked in agony as the final attack struck home and sent the Vultarian monster falling backwards befoiore it hit the ground and exploded. Kaitlyn paused for a moment before jumping in the air in a cheer but stopped before looking up to the sky. "Um, that canon isn't shooting at us just for fun is it?" Kaitlyn questioned as she was looking at the glowing beam above. Up in space Zerak looked at Vulltarian leader and snapped, "GROAKE!" Zerark snapped. "I am on it!" Groake shouted bringing up the control. "TENGA COMAND!" Groake shouted. Over the speaker system a vocie squawked, "Tenga command here, Lord Groake!" a Tenga shouted. "LAUNCH THE GROWTH BEAM!" Groake snapped into the speaker.

Flagship War hawk aimed the growth beam and fired it! "YEE HAW!" Gunbird roared. "I'M BIGGER AND BADDER THEN EVER!" He shouted as Zeran growned before speaking to Kaitlyn. "Don't worry Kaitlyn, like the other Rangers you also have a zord, the zord is the creature on your coin." Zeran explained. "Wait ya mean...I GET TO RIDE A KITTY!" She shouted as all the rangers face planted. Zeran snickered and thought, "I See someone likes cats.". "Alright just call out the name of the zord to the Sky Kaitlyn." Francine said as the dancer nodded. "Alright I Need Saber-tooth Tiger Power now! HERE KITTY KITTY!" She shouted as Francine sweat dropped. "This team is getting...interesting Zeran." She stated. Then she noticed Zeran was doing a terrible job holding back his laughter as it came out in snorts. Meanwhile Kaitlyn heard the loud roaring "Meow!" of the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord as it came zooming the Rangers' way. "YAY KITTY!" She shouted jumping into the air as she landed in the zords main controls. "Woah freaky..." She said as the Saber Tooth tiger roared. "Woah easy kitty I don't even know your controls yet." Kaitlyn stated. Meanwhile Francine was glaring at Zeran motioning to send the instructions to Kaitlyn.

Zeran managed to get a hold of himself. "ah sorry," he said sheepishly. Then closed his eyes and thought to Kaitlyn. "All right Kaitlyn-girl there's a green button on the control panel press it and you'll automatically download the instructions on how to operate the Zord into your suit, you'll know everything there is about how to pilot that big kitty of yours." Zeran explained. Kaitlyn nodded and pressed the button as the download went into her suit as she looked though parts that showed some attacks and nodded. "Alright, lets do this Kitty!" Kaitlyn stated placing her hands on the controls as the Kitty charged forward. "gotta time this right...' Kaitlyn muttered to herself.

Zeran and the other gaped as the big cat zoomed by Gunbird and caused him to stumble backwards as the claw strike struck home. "OW DANG BLAMED OVERGROWN FELINE I SWEAR I"M GONNA" SHOOT YOU SO FULL UH HOLES THEY"LL BE CALLIN' YA" SWISS CHEESE YA' DAMNED MECHANICAL VARMINT!" He screamed. "Okay I've had about all I can take from this Yosemite Sam wannabe. How about you kitty?" Kaitlyn asked as the Saber-tooth tiger growled. The cat swerved around and fired energy bolts from the cannon on it's back. They struck the Valtarian gunslinger head on in the chest. "THAT DOES IT!" Gunbird shouted. "I"M UH GONNA" BLAST YOU TO SMITHEREENS WITH MY BLITZ GUN STRIKE!" The Vultarian monster pulled out his blasters and aimed them at the Zord as they began to glow with power. Yet Kaitlyn knew she had to time this right, just like a cat in the wild. "Prepare the final strike Kitty..." Kaitlyn stated as the claws began to glow and nodded she had to time this jump just right. The Saber-Tooth Tiger crouched as it's backside wiggled just like a real-life cat ready to pounce. "DIEEEE!" Gunbird shouted letting lose a huge barrage of bullets towards the Zord as one hit could really damage the Zord. "Kaitlyn look out!" Francine shouted.

"NOW!" Kaitlyn shouted. Ina burst of speed the Saber-Tooth Tger vanished adn the barrage of bullets struck the spot she had been. Gunbird loekd around before he heard, "STRIKE LASER CLAAAW!" from the Yellow ranger. The Claw struck as when it land. "Brakin...frakin...Varmit..." Gunbird stated as he collapsed in huge explosion as the rangers cheered. "Thats one big thanksgiving turkey!" Francine stated. "I'll toast to that!" Royce laughed. With that Kaitlyn leapt out of the zord as it headed off back towards it's hiding place. "Nice one Kaitlyn." Francine said as all of them clapped hands before Kaitlyn spoke. "That...was...AWESOME!" She screamed. The group heard Zeran walk up and he was bursting out howling with laughter. When the Zendarian was finally able to get a hold of himself he said, "And...and this is why I love Americans so much. Your absolute unpredictability makes life interesting. And I must say Kaitlyn you're definitely an interesting yellow Ranger." He commented.

Kaitlyn giggled and said, "AH, yes I think I've heard stories from the rumor mill about what happens when people call him O-L-D." Kaitlyn stated. Francine nodded before looking up to the sky and help up four fingers. "Four down Zerak, Two more and your history!" Francine shouted. Up in space Zerak glared down at the Rangers adn Zeran. The medics had said he would recover in a few days. Zerak muttered, "This is not over Zeran, Rangers...not...by...a...long shot!" He snarled.


	8. The Road So Far: Search For The Team Arc

_THE ROAD SO FAR..._

 **CARY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOUR DONE, DONT YOU CRY NO MORE!**

Good...land us on the moon as soon as possible." the voice from inside the ships control deck said before another one of the soldiers spoke. "By the way milord, an old friend of yours awaits for you on Terra's moon." He said as Groarke coughed. "Land and prepare the life preservation field!" Groarke ordered. "Yes sir!" The general shouted. The ship slowly began descending onto Earth's moon. Groarke's ship opened up as the Dictator of the Vultarians slowly made his way out from his ship.

 **ONCE I ROSE ABOVE THE NOISE AND CONFUSION JUST TO GET A GLIMPSE BEHIND THIS ILLUSION!**

"Pardon me Zeran..." He muttered standing up and grumbled to himself heading into the school. "Hmmm I don't know something is telling me to follow well eh what they hey I got nothing more to do right." Zeran said slowly following the Principal. Once Inside Zeran flinched as he saw a right hook nail a blonde right on the eye sending her into the lockers banging her head against the lockers. "You wanna repeat that Miranda?!" The women snapped, she was a blonde haired woman who was current dawning the look of this era of earth but one thing that stood out was a bright red shirt. "I said Francine, you and that godless heathen dyke girlfreind of yours don't belong in this school." The girl known as Miranda scowled. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Francine snapped in anger.

 **I WAS SOARING EVER HIGHER, BUT I FLEW TO HIGH!**

Francine suddenly smirked. "I think I have an idea, Yo Butcher! You got any idea what time it is?" Francine questioned. Zerak smirked and answered, "Yes I do it's time for your death, Earthling! What else could it be?" He snapped as Francine smirked. "Wrong Butcher." Francine shouted getting in position. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" She shouted before pulling out the morpher and quickly put the coin in it placing it out in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Francine shouted.

 **THOUGH MY EYES COULD SEE I STILL WAS A BLIND MAN!**

As the Transformation occurred Zeran thought out loud, "It's Morphin' time, simple and it works, I like It!" and then he saw Francine had transformed and roared in laughter as he shouted to the sky, "In your face you self-righteous male chauvinists who think women are weak! In your face! Earth has it's very first female red Power Ranger!" Zeran screamed. Zeran sent to Francine, "All right Francine now you can really take it to my brother!" He stated as Francine got in fighting stance. "Oh this will be MY Pleasure!" she snarled as Zerak's face paled in horror. "No, no, NO I will not be denied this chance! MY mother's homeworld will fall!" Zerak raised his staff. "Powers of the Dark Morphin grid, empower me!" Zerak shouted. The sky suddenly went dark and full of sinister clouds. A beam of golden energy shot down and enveloped Zerak as he let out a roar of Triumph. When the light vanished Zerak was encased in shiny black battle armor save for his head. "Die you little runt!" he snarled before he charged.

 **THOUGH MY MIND COULD STILL THINK I WAS A MAD MAN!**

The hideous frog-like humanoid snapped his jowls moving in a macabre fashion, "Oh I remember you wizard, CROAAAAAAAAK. I haven't forgotten those tricks you put in my favorite under trousers. CROAAAAAAAK!" He growled. "Francine is the, Red ranger?!" Royce questioned as Francine charged in, not to be outdone the Tenga's followed pursuit as Royce seemed to lose his balance and fell out of the tree onto Zeran face first. "Ow..." he muttered. "Excuse me..." Royce heard Zeran say. "Could...you kindly get off me please?" he muttered.

"WHOOPS!" Royce stated slowly getting off of Zeran before helping him up by the arm and chuckled a little bit. "Er sorry about that Mr. Smith..." Royce chuckled nervously. This took Zeran by surprise. "Um...who is this Mr. Smith you're referring to, citizen?" Zeran said trying to deepen his voice and hoping against hope it would throw Royce off.

Royce crossed his arms with a smirk. "Drop the act Mr. Smith I saw your little morphing from behind the tree." Royce said as Francine quickly grabbed one of the Tenga's slamming it into the ground with a smirk. "DINNER TIME TENGAS!" Francine said with a grin. Another Tenga came Zeran's way. "GET BACK!" Zeran shouted.

Royce leapt backwards and got the shock of his life when Zeran leapt into the air and caught the Tenga with a jump spinning hook kick to the head before he landed in time to catch three more as he gracefully swung his staff in time to catch one, two, and then three with the powerful Staff attack, sending the Tengas shooting into a nearby tree and actually knocking them silly. "Oops," Zeran said sheepishly. "A little too much power there. Zordon-sensei warned me about overdoing it." He muttered.

 **I HEAR THE VOICES WHEN IM DREAMING I CAN HEAR THEM SAY!**

"Stop it we can still work this out!" Winnie screamed tears falling from her eyes. "Winnie!" Francine shouted as Winnie turned to her. "you need to let it go, you may be against fighting but know this it is not a sin to fight for the right cause, I should know, I've learned that sine meeting Zeran There are those who words alone will not reach Winnie, Zerak, Groarke and his forces fit into that category. I get it Winnie, you are gentle you do not wish to hurt, I wish I could be the same way at times. But it is because you chrish this planet Winnie that you, no we must protect it." She said as Flame wing scoffed. "Ewww these human farwell's always made me sick to my stomach." Flame wing grumbled. "Please Winnie, We need your help, drop the restraints you've built up you have the power Winnie, The morphin grid doesn't lie just let it go." Francine stated. "ENOUGH!" Flame Wing shouted launching a wave of fire towards Francine knocking her against a nearby tree forcing her to de morph in pain. "Gah...going to feel that in the morning..." She grumbled. "Pathetic weakling are you done with your speech?!" Flame Wing shouted.

"Francine...even after everything you still want to protect me, and I've just watched you get hurt I...I feel it slipping..." She muttered before snapped in her head. "AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Winnie shouted before glaring towards Flame Wing, before suddenly from Zeran's hand ZOOM the Pink Power coin zoomed out of Zeran's hands over towards Winnie. "YEOWCH! Well if you wanted to go Power coin you could've just asked." Zeran grumbled. Zeran suddenly summoned the morpher. "Alright here goes!" Zeran shouted before teleporting the morpher to Winnie. "Winnie If you want to help put the coin into the slot and shout out it's Morphin time and the name of your Dinosaur." Zeran explained. Winnie wasted little time placing the coin into the morpher as her emotions were going haywire. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Winnie shouted raising the morpher up before placing it in front of her. "PTERODACTYL!" She shouted before in a pink flash of light she morphed into the Pink Ranger.

 **CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THERE WILL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE, LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!**

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!" She shouted as suddenly a yellow flash of energy engulphed her morphing her into the yellow power suit. "Holy wait a moment...Zeran...We're only two away!" Francie shouted realizing what this meant. Zeran gaped and chuckled, "We're only two away!" then he chuckled even louder "We're only two away."

Gunbird meanwhile yelled, "Dang blamed, brunette dancin' pansy, get turned into a lead pincushion!" before he pulled out his blasters and started opening fire on Kaitlyn. "Alright, lets go Birdbrain." Kaitlyn said as she was dancing with the greatest of ease and dodging the bullets like they were nothing. "BRAKIN FRAKIN VARMIT HOLD STILL SO I CAN BLAST YA!" He screamed in anger letting lose a barrage of bullets towards Kaitlyn that cause a bunch of dust to pile up as he stopped for a moment looking around and saw Kaitlyn was gone. "Blasted Varmit...where did ya go..." He growled before Zeran heard a voice coming from what felt like a ranger helmet. "Mr. Smith if you can hear me, do I have any weapon that can take this jerk down, I can't keep dodging forever." Kaitlyn stated.

Zeran closed his eyes and sent a telepathic message to Kaitlyn, 'You do, Kaitlyn, you have the power daggers. Use them well dear.' He said. "Power daggers.' Kaitlyn whispered as they appeared in her hands and caused the danger to smirk as gunbird was looking around for her. Zeran watched as Kaitlyn crouched looking down from her vantage like a predatory cat about to strike its prey. "And those power daggers are her claws." Zeran thought deviously. Kaitlyn smirked slowly sneaking up behind the Gunbird before SLASH! onto the bird's back. The bird let out a shriek of pain and then turned with a start murder written on it's ugly Vultarian face. "Hi there!" Kaitlyn said with a smile though the helmet before chagrining in almost like a cheetah as she prepared her daggers. "Time to go back to the birds nest!" Kaitlyn stated. Gun Bird leapt backwards as he fired his pistols, "GAL DERN BRACKIN FRACKIN HUMAN MONKEY I'LL BLOW YOUR UGLY APE HEAD OFF!" he snapped. Kaitlyn jumped to one side to the other as she was dodging the Pistols before charging in as she jumped into the air. "LATER BIRD BRAIN! TIGER BLADES FINAL STRIKE HA!" Kaitlyn shouted slicing down on the bird.

 **CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SONS!**

Kaitlyn giggled and said, "AH, yes I think I've heard stories from the rumor mill about what happens when people call him O-L-D." Kaitlyn stated. Francine nodded before looking up to the sky and help up four fingers. "Four down Zerak, Two more and your history!" Francine shouted. Up in space Zerak glared down at the Rangers adn Zeran. The medics had said he would recover in a few days. Zerak muttered, "This is not over Zeran, Rangers...not...by...a...long shot!" He snarled.


End file.
